Face the Truth
by INeedCoffeeArghhh
Summary: Life in South Park is never simple; when an outside force is added it can become disastrous. As Stan and Kyle struggle to make sense and put into perspective new developments in their lives, Kenny struggles to avoid the cause of all his pain. Worlds will collide as Kenny's toxic 'relationship' threatens to destroy the other boys, without them realising. Stendy Kyman Kenny x trouble
1. Tired

_A/N: Hello! This will be a story from multiple personalities (4-6 different people.) The characters do start with fairly different problems and stories which begin to intermingle, mainly revolving around Kyle and Kenny, (Stan and Cartman are equally important though.) It is a slash fiction, you have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I do not own, don't claim to own South Park or any of the characters._

**Chapter One**

**Stan's Point of View**

I walked to school this morning, it's not uncommon these days, and recently I've found myself itching to escape the house as early as I can. I just can't stand the tension or the arguments anymore, I don't think my parents realise how much what they're doing affects me, in fact I don't think they really notice me at all. They're always too busy arguing, usually saying something along the lines of, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT RANDY?" or "YOU'RE NEVER HAPPY ARE YOU SHARREN, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mom knows that dad is having an affair, we both do, the woman in question is a nurse at the family planning clinic, what she sees in dad I have no idea. I was very sad when mom and I first found out, I didn't want my parents to split up, but now I wish that it was all out in the open so we can find even a fraction of peace again. I can only guess at the reasons why she didn't leave him the moment she found out, my number one theory is that with the economy as it is she's scared to leave the financial security they both have together.

Walking to school this early means that I have a lot of time to kill before home room; I usually spend it practicing my football skills (as captain of the team I train a lot.) However today I decided to sit in the bleachers and do some reading for my Lit class, we're reading The Great Gatsby currently and I'm really enjoying it! Wendy also loves the book, but she loves just about any classic book, especially if they have meanings and messages in them. I'm so lucky to have her, she's amazingly smart and stunningly beautiful with long straight black hair, which is always silky smooth and smells like papaya due to this very expensive organic conditioner she uses. She has gorgeous brown eyes that sparkle when she gets into a rage or passion about something, which is very frequently; I've noticed that her eyes turn slightly darker when she gets really angry, if that's possible! I'm so happy to have the privilege of calling Wendy my girlfriend, we're both sixteen so we've been together for almost seven years now and I haven't regretted a single day, I've never noticed any other girls because I've already found my perfect one. I have a meal booked for us tonight at the most romantic restaurant South Park has to offer, (which isn't a very romantic one at all but at least it's not fast food!) I've been waiting for this date for ages, I know I'm not the most fun person to be around at the moment and I want to show Wendy how much I appreciate everything she is doing for me.

I look down at my watch and see that it has turned 8:00 am. I must have been daydreaming for over half an hour, that's unlike me. I decide I'm going to go inside as it's becoming very cold out here and the white clouds above suggest that it's going to snow again soon, but let's face it that's not exactly surprising. As I walk inside towards my locker to collect my books for morning lessons I notice that Wendy is leaning against it listening to her mp3 player, it's very odd that she would be in school this early, she usually uses the morning to do her chores around the house so she can study or relax later in the afternoon (which usually involves me in some capacity, whether it be that I do my homework alongside her or something else alongside her...) I make a jokey coughing sound as I walk towards her; she looks up grinning at me, showing all her glistening white teeth. "Good morning beautiful," I say.

"Morning Stanny," says the love of my life.

**Wendy's Point of View**

Stan looks slightly windswept this morning; his hair is all over the place, I wonder when the last time he brushed it was! I'm not complaining though, really I'm not, my boyfriend is hot. Stan has always had lots of female admirers, he's what you would consider the stereotypical 'jock' with a broad muscular build and a strong sharp defined jaw line; furthermore he has stunning blue eyes which contrast boldly with his raven black scruffy hair. I stretch up to put my hands around his neck and pull his lips close to mine, I know Stan loves it when I take control and initiate a kiss because he enjoys being affectionate much more often than me. Don't get me wrong there's nothing I love more than the time me and Stan spend together, it's just that I'm feeling suffocated at the moment, he's over at my house all the time and I hardly get any alone time. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, I never used to, I think it's because I've had a massive History project that's finally due in today (as a perfectionist I haven't been able to leave it alone, even when I knew it was finished to the best of my ability) I was up really early this morning reading it through again and again. I feel mentally drained. I'm looking forward to going home early and kicking my feet up, plus it's Tuesday which means Stan has football practice after school, I can finally have some alone time.

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I reply, I didn't want to unnecessarily worry him by telling him I was feeling tired.

"I feel all the better for seeing you babe! Are you still alright for our date tonight?"

Oh hell was that today, I completely forgot. I notice that Stan has registered the shocked expression on my face, "I'm sorry I totally forgot about it, don't you have football practice?" I say.

"I told you a couple of weeks ago that coach is away at the moment... you do want to go don't you?"

"Well I'm feeling kind of tired today; I was looking forward to having a rest."

"You weren't tired when I asked you a few moments ago," snaps Stan accusingly.

Here he goes again, I really wish he would understand what strain I'm under at the moment and just give me some time on my own! I understand that he has horrible problems at home and I feel an awful lot of compassion for him, I do, but he can't keep running away from them forever! Just then I notice that Kyle is heading over to us. "Stan we'll talk about this later," I hastily say.

"Hey dudes!" says Kyle as he approaches. I really like Kyle; he's so similar to me: he also has a quick temper and loves studying. I can always have a really interesting conversation with him and sometimes an emotional one. One day when we were alone together in the library at a little table tucked privately between two bookcases he started crying, he then proceeded to confess the fact that he was gay and had a crush on Kenny. I was sworn to secrecy and to this day I'm still the only person that knows his sexual preference.

"Hey Kyle," Stan and I both reply simultaneously.

Kyle looks at me and grins then turns to Stan and says, "I think it's time we were heading over to chemistry, its experiment day and I want to make sure we get the best equipment."

Stan turns to me bends down and gives me a half hearted kiss before walking off down the corridor with Kyle, leaving me feeling strangely rejected.


	2. Worried

**Chapter Two**

**Kenny's Point of View**

Lunchtime, the time of day I usually act as cute as possible to persuade other people into giving me some of their food, but today I just don't feel hungry. It's not a massive surprise, I'm a very skinny person, however it's odd that I'm not utilising the time to get some proper hot food inside me. If truth be told I'm feeling worried and not for the usual reasons, (skipping detentions, nabbing pens from the school office, getting caught smoking on the school grounds, the list goes on.) Today I'm feeling on edge about something much more harmful. The thing is the longer I run away from this problem, the worse the repercussions are ultimately going to be.

Suddenly Cartman pipes up: "Kenny what the fuck's wrong with you? Usually you'd be begging me for food right now." It's not meant as a question, he's just getting in another dig.

"Yeah like you'd ever give him your food fatass," chimes Kyle. Thank you Kyle I think as I smile at him.

"I don't recall directing that at you Jew," Cartman replies moodily.

Just then a massive surge of panic runs through me as I catch a glimpse of black hair coming towards our table. I can't face him again, I can't deal with him right now, there's no choice I need to leave, NOW! I look again and relief floods over me as I realise it's only Stan... of course it's Stan, how could I be so fucking stupid, I really need to calm down or else I'll arouse suspicion.

Stan leans down and gives Wendy a big kiss before sitting down next to her with his arm draped over her shoulder, Wendy looks very happy and slightly relieved at this... That's a bit odd but I'm not going to think about them, I have my own problems. I really feel like I could use a laugh right now. Stan's attention is still directed towards Wendy, "It's cool if you want to cancel our date tonight babe I understand the pressure you've been under."

"Actually Stanny I'd love to go on a date," she replies. Stan's face turns into a beam, how sickening.

"Hey Carty," I say "would you like to go on a datey wate with me? I know this really romantic and dare I say private place." I wink at him and Kyle laughs.

"Actually I'd rather go on a datey wate with Kyley-babes," replied Cartman with a smirk.

"W-w-what," said Kyle with a shocked expression on his face, at least I think it's shocked, he could just be exasperated. Cartman gives him a frustrated look.

"God Jew were you not paying attention, you've just totally ruined the joke, nice going." I notice Wendy giving Kyle a concerned and quizzical look as he goes red and his angry face appears, he really does have a temper, probably because he's ginger. I throw a look over Kyle's shoulder and that's when a pair of piercing eyes greet my own, the one pair of eyes I was trying so hard to avoid; I can feel them probing down into my heart, I have to leave, I have to get away. My legs bolt up before I've had time to remember the table they're currently underneath, I can feel the pain at the bump but it's nothing compared to what's happening in my heart. I run out of the cafeteria ignoring my friends' yells, I have a debt they just wouldn't understand.


	3. Crazy

**Chapter Three**

**Kyle's Point of View**

I look up at the clock, it reads 1:40. I look at the board, the teacher and then back to the clock, it's still 1:40. Of course it is Kyle, you may be smart but even Einstein couldn't figure out a way to make time speed up, well actually I don't think he ever tried, it being impossible and all. I'm currently sat in history, we're learning about Stalin at the moment and I'm loving it, in fact I'm loving it so much that I've already read on ahead in the text book. As a result I've already learnt and taken notes on everything we're being taught today.

"Now before Stalin could take complete control he needed to get rid of his opposition," explained the teacher. Yes, this was known as the defeat of the left and of the right! "This was known as the defeat of the left and of the right," continued Mr Madison.

I decide that I'm going to relax and zone out, I take this as a chance to think about what happened at lunchtime concerning Kenny, he was acting very odd: sweating and looking around all the time, he also seemed to have a panic attack when Stan approached. Recently Kenny has been hiding under the hood of his jacket like he used to when we were kids and he wore that orange parka. When we were all around 14 years of age Kenny finally ditched wearing one, that's when I realised how gorgeous he was! Like Stan he has big blue eyes, a slightly lighter shade, however Kenny's eyes have a hypnotising quality, he can purge different emotions from someone just by looking at them, for example he always manages to score himself some of my lunch with use of the puppy dog eyes! Kenny's beauty doesn't just stop at his eyes he also has the most amazing mop of blond hair I've ever seen, dishevelled and thick, really framing his eyes. Listen to me I sound like I'm besotted, which most certainly isn't true, I may have fancied him at one point but that's way in the past.

I look around the classroom and notice Cartman listening to the teacher intently, a manner that would be shocking in any other lesson, however for some reason he adores History, (it probably has something to do with all the violence, misery and the fact we're learning about a dictator.) Cartman looks different than he used to, he's still carrying loads of excess weight but he seems to have grown into it in the most awesome way, when I look at him now I don't see him as a fat ass... I see his tall physique and broad shoulders; I also can't help but notice his muscular arms, arms which would have the ability to both protect and destroy someone. Cartman really enjoys weightlifting; I know this because I happened to be with him the day he bought his first set of weights, I remember cruelly stating: 'they won't help you drop the pounds fatass; they'll only add more on!' Obviously it was never his intention to lose any weight; he just wanted to become stronger, I think being in Cartman's arms would be the most thrilling but dangerous thing I could ever do. What, I don't want to be in his arms, obviously I don't want that ass hole touching me in any way! (That's right just keep telling yourself that Kyle.) I let out a big sigh; I think I'm going crazy.

My mind suddenly bursts back into reality as I see the teacher looking over at me expectantly.

"Well then Mr Broflovski, who do you want to be paired with?" asks Mr Madison.

"Cartman," I blurt out before I realise what I've done.

"Eric Cartman?" Well what can I say now, I have no idea what's going on and it would be ridiculous to change my answer.

"Yes."

"Is that alright with you Eric?"

"Yes," replies Cartman.

"Right, you two will be doing a project on how the mistakes and miscalculations of others allowed Stalin to rise to power. Mr Donovan, who do you wish to be paired with?"

**Eric's Point of View**

I look over at Kyle with a blank expression on my face, one that hides the burning emotion I feel inside.


	4. Broken

**Chapter Four**

**Tuesday Evening 7:00**

**Wendy's Point of View**

I look in the hall mirror and pat down the few stray hairs sticking out on my head, how they dare step out of line I don't know, I run a perfectionist military operation there's no place for fly-aways! I glance down at my outfit one last time, I'm wearing blue skinny jeans which emphasise my toned legs, a pink swirl patterned scoop neck top and a brown tailored jacket: I love this jacket because it makes my waist look super slim. I apply a touch more lip gloss and smiling at my reflection state: "you're looking good girl." I know that the place we're going on our date isn't fancy and I've been on hundreds with Stan but I want to show that I have the same level of enthusiasm he does. I've tried the best that I can to hide the dark circles underneath my eyes and my foundation seems to have done a good enough job. As I'm just about to head out of the door and drive over to Stan's house to pick him up my phone starts ringing, it's Token.

"Hey Token!"

"Hi Wendy, just calling to say I heard through the grapevine that sir loves our project!"

"Really, who was saying that?"

"Clyde, he said it got used as an example for their class who are about to start doing them."

"That's fantastic; all our hard work payed off."

"Well let's face it Wendy, you did most of the hard work, you spent so long on it!"

"Thank you but it was a joint effort Token, you had some incredible ideas."

"Cheers, you deserve a big rest now though; I hope you're stretched out in bed right now with a big tub of ice cream and a romantic comedy to watch!"

"Actually, I'm about to head out to meet Stan..."

"Wow do you ever stop? Where did you get that energy from?"

"Oh ermm I don't know."

"Well anyway I hope you have a nice time tonight."

"Yep, you too, have you got anything planned?"

"No way, I'm whacked, about to go for a bubble bath actually DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

"Ha-ha I promise!"

"I knew I could trust you,' he says laughing, "see you tomorrow."

"You too," and with that I hang up. The truth is Token, I really don't think I have the energy to keep up this bravado, I should have cancelled when he gave me the chance, I just wasn't sure if he really meant what he said! I sit down and take a deep breath: I'm already late.

**Stan's Point of View**

If Wendy arrives now, we'll only be ten minutes late, that's alright NO NEED TO PANIC... I'm sure she's just held up in traffic, (oh yes, there's so much traffic in this small Colorado mountain town.) I shake the thought out of my head; there must be another perfectly good reason why she's late. (Maybe she's fed up with you but just doesn't know how to tell you,) no that's definitely not true, I gave her the opportunity to cancel and she said she'd love to go out with me. Wendy's been late to loads of dates in the past and I've never worried... it's just that she did seem off with me this morning, or is that all in my imagination? I jump as my phone vibrates; this is going to be Wendy cancelling isn't it. I slowly pull my phone out and look at it, oh wait its flashing green, it's Kyle:

"Hey dude, I went to the dentist after school and without warning he pulled out two of my teeth! Apparently my mouth is too small for them all to fit... anyway it hurts like hell!"

"Dude I do feel your pain but telling me things like that makes you sound very gay, MAN UP." I laugh, hit send and put my phone back in my front jeans pocket, well that's distracted me for all of a minute. Just then I hear a honking from outside, there was never a need to panic then, she's only fifteen minutes late after all, I grab my jacket and noticing that it's snowing outside grab my hat too. I don't bother to shout goodbye as I head out of the front door, nobody would shout back anyway.

"Hey babe," I say as I climb into the passenger seat of her light blue Renault, she loves this car and keeps it in spotless condition, I notice her frown when snow falls off my shoes and onto the mat. I laugh 'It's just snow Wends it will melt!'

"I know," she replies with a wink, "I'm just messing with you, so where are we heading?"

"Well, I had reservations for that new Italian restaurant that's just opened but I don't think we'll make it now."

Wendy looked guilty, "I'm sorry that I'm late Stan, are you sure we can't make it if I flaw it?"

"Yeah it gets very busy they'll be serving another couple by now, but don't worry we can go somewhere else, how about City Wok?" I know how much she loves Chinese.

"I love Chinese," she replies half heartedly but with a smile on her face.

"I know you do, I am your boyfriend." I reply bitterly, I didn't mean it to come out that bitter but it's obvious that she still doesn't want to go out with me!

An awkward silence fills the car as Wendy starts to drive toward the town centre. "So why were you late?" I decide to ask as I look over at Wendy, she keeps her eyes fixed on the road and seems to be deciding very carefully what to say, after a few moments she replies:

"Token phoned."

I clench my fists and take a deep breath, "oh really, what about?" I try to say as calmly as possible.

"About the History project."

"Wendy you finished that stupid project this morning!" I snap.

"Yes but he'd heard that the teacher liked it."

"Of course the bloody teacher liked it; you worked on it long enough." I glare at her.

"I knew you'd get annoyed, you never understand!" She retorts.

"Oh whatever makes you think that Wendy? My girlfriend talks to her ex-boyfriend on the phone about a project they've spent all their time working on together, whilst I sit at home waiting patiently to treat her to a nice romantic meal! How could that possibly make me annoyed?"

"Stan you're not being very fair."

"...and to top it all off she acts like the victim!" The car suddenly jolts to a stop as Wendy slams her foot down on the brake.

"How can you be so horrible about me after everything I've done for you? I know you're having a bad time but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me! I am trying my hardest to stay upbeat for you but it's getting a lot harder than it used to be," she yells.

"Oh so what you're saying is that being my boyfriend IS A CHORE?"

"WELL IF YOU WANT TO PUT IT LIKE THAT THEN YES STAN THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!"

"Well then you know what you can do about it," I say coldly hoping that she'll realise what she's said and apologise.

Wendy sighs, "the thought hadn't even crossed my mind until this point but I'm starting to think that we should... take a break."

"W-w-what," I stutter, "NO PLEASE WENDY, we can make this work DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I have to Stan; at least for a little while, you leave me with no choice," she said solemnly, "I'll take you back home."

"DON'T BOTHER!" I yell as I shove the door open and force myself out, slamming it behind me. I turn and run towards the direction of my house, annoyingly I can feel the warm tears stinging my face as the cold wind blows. Even discovering dad's secret hurt nowhere near as much as this.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you've all enjoyed what I've written so far, this is my first time writing a story so I'm very interested to hear any thoughts and whether you're on Stan or Wendy's side!? Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed. More to come very soon! **_


	5. Shocked

**Chapter Five**

**Tuesday Evening 7:00**

**Kyle's Point of View**

My mom's beef stew is my all time favourite meal, I don't think anything can top it, how she manages to extract such rich and vibrant flavours from the few ingredients she uses is beyond me. The stew tastes extra special tonight because my mouth is still sore from the damn dentist appointment, I feel the gaps in my mouth with my tongue; apparently the next stage is to get braces: fun fun fun! I look up at mom smiling and ask: "How do you make this beef stew taste so amazing?"

"It's a top secret family recipe Bubeleh, passed down through the female line of the Broflovski's, your father's mother taught me how to make it and I'll teach your wife one day," she replies.

"Ha, I think you'll be waiting a long time for that day," remarks Ike snidely. God damn my little brother can be annoying, I haven't told him that I'm gay but he has a way of knowing things, I don't think anyone could keep a secret from him if he didn't want them to.

"Nonsense Ike," my mum replies, "Kyle is a very attractive young man, he could have any woman he wanted." Ike laughs:

"Maybe... IF he wanted them." What. A. Douche. Ike is silent for the rest of tea, mom and dad talk about their days at work and I tell them about my history project, they seem slightly uncomfortable when I tell them I'll be working with Cartman and I can understand why, he is an extremely anti-Semitic asshole after all, therefore I leave out the part about it being my free choice to work with him.

"Don't worry, we'll work on the project over at his house," I say. They both seem relieved at this. I finish up my stew, excuse myself from the table and head to my room. The rest of my family are having chocolate pudding for dessert, as a diabetic there's way too much sugar in it for me. As I jump up onto my bed and lie on my back my mind rolls back to what happened today in history. I found out exactly what we are meant to be doing on the project because luckily sir showed us Wendy and Token's as an example. Cartman and I haven't said one word about the project to each other, in fact we haven't said anything; he was packed up before the lesson ended allowing him to dart out as soon as the bell rang. I have a feeling that he's not happy about being paired with me, (then why did he say yes?) Even though I'm feeling very embarrassed about it I realise that we're going to have to organise when we're going to do the project, but I suppose we can talk about that tomorrow at school, it would seem very keen if I texted him now about it. Nevertheless I pull out my phone and open up a new template. I stop and think about this logically if I text him this soon, it may look like I desperately want to work with him, which could lead to a very awkward situation. I need to text someone though or else I'm going to be debating texting Cartman all night. I decide text Stan, although I don't really have anything to say: 'Hey dude, I went to the dentist after school and without warning he pulled out two of my teeth! Apparently my mouth is too small for them all to fit... anyway it hurts like hell!' It's not very interesting but awaiting his reply will stop me texting Cartman. After about a minute my phone beeps:

'Dude I do feel your pain but telling me things like that makes you sound very gay, MAN UP.' Oh god, that's the last thing I wanted to hear, what if Stan knows about me? On second thoughts no, the only person that could tell him is Wendy and I trust her completely, furthermore if Stan found out and I wasn't the one to tell him he'd throw a massive fit and demand an explanation from me, (ahhh it's happening again I'm going insane and over thinking things.) My phone starts flashing and vibrating violently, IT'S HIM, I DON'T BELIEVE IT, IT'S CARTMAN! I take a deep breath and press accept, "Hello?"

**Eric's Point of View**

He sounds very hesitant on the phone, what's that all about? He's that one that said my name to do this stupid project with! "So when do you want to meet up then?" There's no point bothering with hello and all that polite small chit chat crap, it only wastes time.

"What, oh well ermm I don't mind." God damn what is wrong with him.

"Fine, shall we say tomorrow night after school, my house?"

"Ok yeah, that sounds... fine."

"Right then, good to get that sorted," I pause for a moment before adding, "I'll swing around your place in the morning and pick you up, no point using two cars."

"Oh, that's very... nice of you, thanks." I knew he'd say that, why does he have to be so grateful, it makes it very hard for me to control my emotions.

"Don't mention it, see you tomorrow morning, you better be ready," and with that I hang up. I have three main theories as to why he picked me to be his partner:

1. As he always has to do everything extremely perfectly in order to get straight A's, he wants a partner who will most probably not interfere and leave him to do it by himself: the way he likes it. (Possible, but there are many other people in our class that would happily let him do all the work.)

2. He's had a breakdown, given up caring and has chosen a partner who also doesn't give two shits. (Very unlikely option)

3. He said my name accidently.

None of these options thrill me but I know they are the only possible explanations, there's no way Kyle would genuinely want to work with me; it would appear that we both can't stand each other. My stomach flips at the thought of having him in my car, in such close proximity, his red curls glowing in the morning sun, I lie down on my bed and sigh.

* * *

_**A/N: Two chapters in one day, please don't get used to the luxury! I just wanted to get chapters 4 & 5 out together because they both occur simultaneously. I promise that the next chapter will focus on Kenny. Very soon the story lines will start to cross!**_


	6. Hooked

**A/N: This chapter jumps backwards and forwards between the past and present, so just incase it isn't clear: when the writing is in italic, it's the past. (Apart from the lyrics at the beginning.)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Kenny's Point of View**

_Sweet home Alabama _

_Where the skies are so blue _(There's nothing but white and grey here in Colorado.)

_ Sweet Home Alabama _

_Lord I'm coming home to you _(I wish I could escape this town, I really do.)

I shut off my mp3 player, its second hand of course and only carries about 200 songs but it's enough to help me escape reality for a bit. I'm currently waiting at the bus stop on my own, Stan used to wait with me but now he walks to school really early, there's no way I would want to get up that early! Kyle and Cartman never get the bus, they have cars. Sometimes Kyle gave me a lift but he was always forgetting to pick me up, everyone always forgets me, none of them care, (if you want an example I refer you to any of the times that I have died.) That's the main reason I made the deal I did, I just wanted attention, now I understand: some attention is just not worth having. It was because I started dying again, something which had not occurred since fourth grade that he came to 'my rescue.' For reasons unknown Satan had taken pleasure in seeing me die, the more painful the better, burning, exploding, bleeding, you name it and it's very likely to have happened. After I died, I'd go straight to hell and then leave when it was time to wake up the following morning; this left plenty of hours for torture by Satan's various demons, (I never used to be tortured, this was a new occurrence, I always got left alone back in fourth grade.) I remember the day I saw him, the day it all changed very clearly, he was waiting for me.

_"Hello Kenny," said the boy dressed in black. Do I remember him? He seems somewhat familiar but I'm very sure I haven't seen him here, in hell before. Anyway whoever he is, the fact I'm being greeted means I have torture booked in for today, great._

_"Let's just get on with it." I reply._

_"Get on with what?"_

_Ahhh he's going to be one of those annoying douche's who like the mess around with your head as well, "whatever horrible torture and pain you're going to put me through, just do it quick will you?"_

_"Very well," he said as he gave me a short soft pinch on my arm, "that should do it." He turns around and starts walking away, what that's it? That's all he's going to do?_

_"Who are you?" I demand, "you must be new, I've never seen you before and I've been here A LOT, no offense but you're terrible at your job."_

_"Oh I most certainly am not new," he responds turning around, "the name's Damien, my father runs this hotel," he laughs the last part and then winks with a grin._

After that, Damien was always there to greet me every time I died, I was claimed as his and no other demon was allowed near me, we hung out talking and watching T.V (the reception in hell is lousy though.) He told me how he could visit the surface world whenever he wanted and that he has a house up here for when he wants to escape his responsibilities in hell for a while. I was so intrigued by him, he seemed so mysterious and strangely kind, (for a demon,) not to mention gorgeous in a brooding kind of way. When one day I saw him in the land of the living my heart soared and my stomach flipped. I was standing at the school gates trying to convince Bebe to have some fun with me that night, (I was pretty sure she was up for it, she wouldn't wear a top THAT low cut for no reason,) when Damien appeared:

_"D-D-Damien," I say breathless and shocked, quickly jumping away from Bebe, this didn't go unnoticed by her and she walks away in a strop, as if I care now._

_"Well hello there," he replies, "you're looking at the face of a brand new student who's just moved here from Washington." _

_"No way! Why would you want to come to our school?"_

_"To see you of course Blondie, now, I don't suppose you're opposed to skipping class?"_

_"Never have been in the past," I reply smirking. The black hair boy leads me through the gates towards the back of the school, we don't speak, just allow the tension between us to build, we walk passed the school field and into the tress behind it, here stands an old hut. It was the janitor's hut back when the school was first built but after it expanded, the janitor got a room in the main building. I wonder why we're here, I've tried to get in before but it's locked by a very heavy duty padlock. "Damien we won't be able to get in," I say. _

_"Why ever not Kenny, it appears the lock has broken." He replies smugly. I look in disbelief to see a rather disfigured looking lock, melted and then left to set again in the snow. He's really sorted this out before hand. Damien pulls me inside the hut, there's nothing inside apart from a wooden table, a metal rod screwed to the wall and an old wood burning fire with a few logs positioned ready in it. "We might as well get cosy," he says as he points a finger towards the logs, causing them to instantly set alight. He stares at me with his red smouldering eyes, "we'll be here for a while," and with that he steps forward places his burning hands on the side of my head and pulls me in for the most incredible kiss I've ever had. _

Shortly after that day, Damien proposed his deal, it was nothing to worry about he said, it's just that he'd found a way for me to stop dying all the time. Apparently if I agreed to let him look after my soul, no one else could kill me without him saying so, I would become virtually indestructible. The down side to these plans is that the person who you sell your soul to has complete power over you and the ability to decide your fate. As they have access to your soul they can also read your mind whenever they choose to. Of course none of the flaws to this plan bothered me, I was deep in love with Damien, thoroughly excited at the prospect of no longer dying whilst having someone who cared about me, and I thought I was in heaven... Ironic in its way. It's only when the transaction was complete that Damien showed his true colour, that's when the violence started, that's when he began to wreck what was left of my pathetic life. Obviously I was threatened to keep the whole thing a secret, the consequences for telling people would be severe, (and I have reason to believe it's not only me that would be hurt.)

"Hello Kenny," says the voice I really don't want to hear, the one my insides used to scream with excitement at hearing but now scream with fear.

"H-Hello Damien," I reply, voice quivering.

"Don't think that you can avoid me, I can make your life very miserable if you resist me," he says with a snarl. I guess this is what I get for selling my soul to the Devil's son.

* * *

**A/N: The song Kenny was listening to was 'Sweet Home Alabama' by Lynyrd Skynyrd. A big thank you again to my reviewers and readers! Reviews really encourage me...**


	7. Hot

**Chapter Seven**

**Stan's Point of View**

There's just no point anymore. No point in trying, no point to life. Without Wendy I have no support to stay positive through it all. There's only one choice, to stay negative. It's 7:45; I have a free period first, meaning that I have nothing to do for at least an hour. I'm currently sat on the bleachers staring at nothing, with coach still away; P.E is cancelled, there will be no disturbances to my silence. The obvious down side to this is that I really shouldn't be left alone with my thoughts at the moment. I'll only replay the break up scene in my head again, hear the anger in Wendy's voice and the bitter shock in mine. I know that it's all my fault, I know that I pushed Wendy beyond the limits of her patience but surly if she truly loved me, being with me would be easy and not 'a chore,' that's another thing I blame myself for: putting words in an angry person's mouth. I really feel the need to talk to someone who isn't peppy and full of life, someone who understands pain and suffering. As I sit contemplating I see Kenny and Damien walking down the field heading into the trees on the other side, cigarettes in their hands and blank expressions on their faces. I know where they're going of course: they're going to the old janitor's hut. Me, Kyle and Cartman once asked Kenny why he was always there with Damien yet seemed to ignore him when we were around, Kenny replied:

"_Well I'm not friends with Damien; we just have a mutual agreement to go to that hut together when we want to skip class. I sometimes talk to him but often we just do our own thing and smoke."_

We didn't think anymore of this, it sounded exactly like the type of thing Kenny would do, the rest of us avoided Damien, we all vaguely remember him from that short amount of time he was in our third grade class and therefore are very aware that he is the son of Satan, as a general rule I always avoided people like that... Not an impulse I jump up and start to head over to the hut, I figure that these are the perfect people to be around right now, the hut is a secluded place where I can have quiet but not be on my own, Damien may even listen to me if he's got nothing better to do, he's definitely not peppy and full of life. The snow crunches under my feet as I head through the trees, as I get closer to the hut I can feel the heat radiating from within and can see some smoke escaping from the chimney, not enough that you would be able to see from the school building though. I take a deep breath as I head towards the door and knock. After a long silence I realise I'm going to get no reply, "Kenny, Damien I know you're in there," I say.

"Stan?" Asks a slightly breathless Kenny, he's probably relieved that I'm not a teacher.

"Yeah dude, can I come in?" Kenny doesn't reply; I didn't realise that they were running an exclusive club. I stand here feeling stupid for a few moments and I am about to turn around and walk back towards the school moodily... Just then I hear a padlock being unlocked and stand back to see the door being thrown open revealing Damien's face, he looks like he couldn't care less about me turning up.

"Come in Stan," he says. I notice the warmth as I enter; probably exaggerated by the fact I've just stepped out of the freezing cold snow, but still do they need it this hot! I look over at Kenny, he's sat on the floor directly under what appears to be a rod screwed to the wall, he smiles at me but I can tell in his eyes that he is not happy to see me, (or is that just me being negative about everything again, he probably doesn't care.)

"I was just looking for somewhere private to crash for a while," I say looking down at the floor.

"Well then you came to the right place," remarks Damien who is now sitting on a wooden table, the only other object in the room apart from the fire. He directs his attention towards the blond boy sat stiffly on the floor and asks, "Kenny don't you have a lesson now that you didn't want to miss?" Kenny looks wide eyed at Damien, "why look so shocked wasn't that just what you were telling me?"

"Ermm y-yes," stutters Kenny to Damien before turning his head towards me giving what appears to be a very concerned look.

"Don't worry Stan will be fine... I'll sort out what's wrong," Damien gives Kenny a dark look. Kenny bows his head and nods awkwardly before heading out the door.

"I'll see you at recess Stan," he says desperately as he closes the door. Kenny's acting odd today; he told us very clearly that Damien isn't his friend that means that he shouldn't get jealous or worried if I hang out with him. Maybe I'm being too tough on him; he probably wanted to stick around to find out what's wrong with me. I sit down in the spot which Kenny just vacated and look up at Damien.

"It's nice to get a chance to talk to you Stan; I've always thought you were interesting. You seem to be troubled, what's wrong?" I know it sounds ridiculous but I felt small sparks in my chest and stomach when I looked into his eyes as he was saying that, I'm sure he noticed this because suddenly they were gone and his eyes weren't burning as bright.

"I just don't care about anything anymore," I reply.

"I've heard Wendy broke up with you."

"Well officially we're 'on a break' but yes that's the general idea." As I continue to tell him about my worries I get on overwhelming feeling that he is not a good person to talk to, he seems like he's concentrating very hard on something and occasionally when his concentration appears to slip his eyes seem so intense and sinister, which bring backs the horrible but exciting feeling of sparks. I am not enjoying being in this hut anymore. I fall silent as I look around the room. Looking up at the rod above me I notice scratch marks all along it as if something sharp and metal has been rubbing against it in various places and when I look over at the fire I see something that stops my heart. The logs on the fire are still whole, completely unlit, where the hell did the smoke and heat come from then? I look down at my watch, 8:55, thank god it's time for second period. 'I have to get to class,' I say as I quickly stand up, 'thanks for listening to me.'

"No problem Stanny," he says mockingly, "Bye now."

I know one thing for sure I think as I head out of the hut, I will not be returning here, Damien is extremely intimidating and I am not prepared to become this type of person, I have to get my life back on track.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading another chapter! I would also like to give a big thank you to 'bella-romeo' who has continually reviewed and supported this story from the beginning. I'm offering chocolate cupcakes with buttercream frosting, chocolate swirls and fudge pieces to anyone who reviews this chapter. *Places them on cyber coffee table* That's right, I'm cyber bribing...**_


	8. Annoyed

**Chapter Eight**

**Kyle's Point of View**

Well today has been interesting, that's for sure. The first thing being how odd Kenny and Stan have been acting, I mean I know Kenny is acting nervous a lot at the moment but he was so nervy at break time I thought he was turning into Tweek! (I'm sure that if you put Tweek and Kenny in the same clothes and stood behind them you wouldn't be able to tell the difference... that's how much he was shaking!) He practically pounced on Stan when he saw him, demanding to know where he had been.

_"I was in physics, where else would I be?" _Stan replied in a shocked and slightly annoyed voice.

_"Nowhere," said Kenny glancing at me, "right then, good."_ He seemed to calm down a bit after that. Could it be possible that there's something going on between Stan and Kenny, I've noticed Kenny acting nervous around Stan more often than not at the moment, I mean just look at lunchtime yesterday! Could it be that there's more to my best friends than meets the eye? I realise what a stupid thought that is, they're definitely not gay, Stan's only got eyes for Wendy and Kenny has eyes for every other girl! I'm the only one that's gay around here... not that this bothers me, it's not like I'm looking for a relationship or anything at the moment. On an unrelated subject I ASSURE YOU, Cartman gave me a lift to school this morning! We didn't really talk much in the car and he still acted like his same grumpy moody self but I don't think he's totally averse to doing the project with me, so that's a relief! We got into an argument at lunchtime like normal though, (this time about what they use to make blue Smarties, Cartman claims they use beetles, how ridiculous is that?) I'm sat in his car on the way to his house at this very moment actually, he's the one who suggested it so I don't know why he keeps giving me mean glances, I feel like I'm doing something terribly wrong but I don't know what!

Cartman's voice suddenly cuts through the silence, "so why exactly did you pick me to be your partner?" Well that was blunt. He looks annoyed again but I'm not sure who with this time. I'd already prepared for this question of course, it was what I spent the remainder of last night doing; the plan was to tell him I wanted a partner who wouldn't interfere with my choices, however as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes I decided that I'd rather just be honest.

"It was an accident," I reply feeling embarrassed. Cartman seemed to process this for a few moments.

"Ok, that answer will do... for now."

"What do you mean FOR NOW?"

"Well the question still stands as to why you were thinking about me."

"I wasn't thinking about you! It's just that your fat ass takes up so much of the room that I can't help but look at you for the whole lesson."

"That still doesn't explain why you said my name..." I pause for a second before demanding:

"Well why did you say yes to working with me? That can't have been an accident." He quickly glances at me startled before returning to his 'natural' facial expression of annoyance.

"I saw no reason to say no, you're good at the subject and it saved me from having to name someone else, I hate all the assholes in our class." I wonder if I'm included in that category, Cartman has always hated me so that would be nothing new but am I just the same as everyone else he hates, or am I... special? I shake my head and laugh at the thought, Cartman doesn't consider anyone special: he mainly sees people as annoyances he has to put up with, they see him as an unemotional asshole that's not worth bothering about. I see him as the living representation of everything that sends me into a rage. "I don't mean to interrupt your daydreaming, but in case you haven't noticed we're at my house..." declares Cartman in an amused voice.

"Oh, yeah, right," I say in a daze as we both step out of his red Fiat.

"Were you dreaming about your super best bum friend Stan and the ways you could comfort him in his time of grief?" He's obviously looking for an angry reaction; I'm not going to let him win this one.

"No actually, I was dreaming about Kenny," I lie in a matter of fact manner; Cartman's face turns red in under a split second.

"WHAT- KENNY! Why?" He blurts out before he'd obviously had any time to process his reaction.

"Well," I continue slightly bewildered, "he's got that bad guy vibe going on, you know? He acts like he doesn't care about anything... Oh and sometimes he gets this really intense lo..."

"I GET IT Kyle; you're a fag and you have the hots for Kenny," snaps my companion.

"You're the one that jumped to amorous conclusions; I'm merely describing him."

"I know someone else who fits that description," grumbles Cartman almost inaudibly under his breath.

"What was that?" I ask.

He glares at me, "nothing." Maybe I misheard...

**Eric's Point of View**

God damn Kenny, what's so great about him anyway, he's a scrawny piece of crap. Kyle would suit someone more broad and manly, someone who doesn't hang around in a hut all day acting mysterious and most probably gaying out with that freak Damien, (I know we all see Kenny flirting with and perving on girls all the time but there's something odd about him and Damien.) I slam the car door and moodily make my way towards the house, I can feel Kyle's eyes staring bemused at the back of my head. Ha, I thought he was meant to be smart, can he really not figure out what's going on? Saying this I'm glad that he can't! I shove the key in the lock and attempt to turn it but it won't turn, I rattle the door in frustration. "Fucking stupid piece of wood," I yell.

"Cartman calm down it's an inanimate object," says Kyle from next to me as he pushes me to the side and gently turns the key allowing us access to my hall. I bet he loved getting the better of me like that.

"Humph," I grunt in reply, which makes the red head laugh. "Just get your ass in my house," I bark giving him a shove. The next hour passes very slowly with Kyle banging on about Trotsky and these two guys called Kamenev and Zinoviev, the mistakes they made trusting Stalin and being inconsistent and so on. I enjoy history more than any of my other classes but only because it's vaguely worth listening to, I certainly don't want to be bothered with analyzing it outside of school or having to learn the information and stupid stuff like that. I helped Kyle when he needed though handing him a textbook he wanted and typing up something he'd finished scribbling down. We're both sat on the floor right now, Kyle sitting cross legged, head deep in another textbook, (so that we have different angles apparently.) He's always so sexy when he's concentrating hard like this, almost as sexy as when he is in a rage about something. Kyle has a habit of running his hand through his hair when he's concentrating hard, twisting a curl repeatedly in his finger before letting it drop back down with the others, oh what I'd give to be playing with his hair  
like that, or even just stroking one of his gorgeous red tinged cheeks. "Time for a break," I say as I move in closer.

* * *

_**A/N: Ohh a nice bit of Cliff Hanging. (Of course)**_


	9. Passion

**Chapter Nine**

**Kyle's Point of View**

"Time for a break," Cartman says as he shifts his weight towards me.

"A break, you haven't done any work!" I reply, but not harshly.

"Fine then, YOU need a break," he says standing up and stretching, I follow suit.

"OK then. I actually think we can stop for today, the projects not due in till Monday anyway." This seemed to distress him a little bit.

"Yeah but we might as well get it finished soon so we can forget about it." That seems extremely out of character for Cartman.

"Well perhaps if there were a WE rather than ME doing it on my own I would agree."

"In case you haven't noticed JEW, you are an incredibly controlling person who wouldn't let me near the project even if I wanted to be."

"That is so not true!"

"Yes it is. All I've been allowed to do is pass you things and type the occasional sentence."

"This is not about the fact I'm controlling it's about the fact YOU ARE LAZY!" I was yelling at him now, in another one of my rages.

"There you go again with your Jersey temper, doesn't take much to get the Jew wound up!"

"SHUT UP FAT ASS!"

"You know this time spent arguing could really be used on the project, we're wasting time... Jews hate waste don't they?" I scream in anger and shove him with force against the wall, causing his arms to trap behind his body, I know that I wouldn't stand a chance against this giant if we got into a fight but I really don't care.

"STOP BELITTLING MY PEOPLE!" I yell our faces barely inches apart, eyes furiously locked, hot breath mingling in front of our mouths and then no longer as Cartman bends down and kisses me.

I gasp in shock, Cartman's lips still locked ferociously onto mine before pushing my lips into his with the same force; I can taste maple syrup and cheesy poofs, typical fatass: it's an amazing flavour as far as I'm concerned. He pushes forward with his chest in an attempt to free his arms, I grab his wrists and pin them to the wall. We stay blissfully fixed in this position for a while, hot lips joined as one, anger slowly melting away but passion still burning. All of a sudden Cartman catches me of guard, pushes my arms away and grabs me around the waist crashing my hips into his. I moan as I gasp for air reaching my arms up to his muscular shoulders, they feel every bit as good as I imagined, I slowly rub them, squeezing the back of his neck, then moving my hands up to twist in his chestnut hair, he responds to this by grasping one of my red curls and twisting it in his finger before letting it spring back to the others. I pull away from Cartman and delicately nibble on his bottom lip, slowly increasing the pressure. I've always wondered if this felt good, a deep moan vibrates out of Cartman's mouth, which gives me the assurance I was looking for. He pulls me even closer now engulfing me in his massive arms. I feel something warm and wet enter my mouth, his tongue! Mine desperately meets it as they battle blissfully for dominance. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realise how desperate I want Cartman, how I've been subconsciously longing for this moment. I drag him with all my might towards the bed.

**Eric's Point of View**

I never thought I'd make it to heaven but this moment seems pretty close, I certainly don't know what I've done to deserve it. I couldn't help the kiss, when you've desired someone for so long and see them get so passionate I don't think you can help it. Kyle pulls me down onto my bed, I roll over onto my back so that he is lying on top of me and pull his hips into mine again, hearing a moan of pleasure in response sends ripples through my body, I coil another strand of his hair around my finger, I just can't seem to leave his wonderful hair alone. Our tongues are still battling fiercely, both our chests panting heavily as we forget to stop for breath. I slow my tongue down as I feel around his mouth, gently caressing the gaps where the teeth have been pulled out; I know that they're still sore. One hand still tangled in his hair I move the other down his back, slowly tracing the bone and muscle through his T-shirt, I caress his ass, and god it's incredible. How could anyone think I hate Kyle, he's the most perfect person I've ever known, I wonder when it is that hate changes to love, in a lot of ways they are so similar an emotion due to the passion required to keep them up. As Kyle wriggles on top of me I wonder if he shares the same feelings. I immediately wish I hadn't thought this because now my brain is whirling. What if he doesn't? What if he's just caught up in the moment, experimenting? I couldn't stand giving in to my aching body and having him now only to lose him later: after he's finished with me.

Kyle must notice my sudden lack of vigour because he pushes himself up and stares with those glowing green orbs enquiringly into my eyes, it seems that at this moment he realises exactly who I am and what he's doing as a dazed expression crosses his face, "C-Cartman what... w-what is going on?" He half stutters half blurts out. I push him of me and he rolls onto the other side of the bed; I hastily stand up, straightening my clothes.

"Well thanks for that," I say in a blank tone.

"What?" Asks Kyle as he sits up on my bed, still dazed, staring up at me.

"Well it was obviously just a bit of fun due to the boredom caused by the project, it didn't mean anything." Kyle continues to stare at me, composing his face into a blank expression to match mine. I continue: "I always wanted to find out whether or not you were a fag, guess that's cleared up now."

"Well what about you?"

"Clearly I was just pretending, it's almost tea time now, you should probably be getting home."

"I-uh-yeah totally," he says flustered as he frantically throws textbooks and the writing he's done into his school bag, as he yanks his green pen drive out of my computer I notice a few tears creeping down his face. "See you tomorrow then," and with that he dashes out of my bedroom door and down the stairs, I don't dare breathe until I hear the front door slam shut. It takes me all of a micro second to realise I've made the biggest mistake of my life but the sadness in my heart is quickly replaced by hope, could it be possible that Kyle has feelings for me? If that is the case I will stop at nothing to make him mine.

* * *

_**A/N: Cartman you idiot! Well hello there, thank you for reading all the way up to this point, you're awesome, have a toffee.**_

_**I would also like to thank 'George Fortescue' your comment was so lovely and really made me smile! In response to your question I hadn't intended for this story to be as long as it's becoming but I keep on thinking of new developments! I estimate the number of chapter's is going to be around 20.**_

_**I hope that chapter was alright, I found it quite hard to write. Reviews please, I love getting them. xx**_


	10. Dazed

Chapter Ten

Kenny's Point of View

"Thank you," I say to the cashier as he hands me my change. I pick up my playboy magazine (cheap entertainment) off the counter and stuff it into my backpack. As I walk out of the local garage and into the snowy night, cold air whipping at my face, I can't help wishing that I still wore a cosy orange parka! I've bought the magazine because I hope it will make me feel better, Damien doesn't allow me to have sex with or even date girls anymore and I have no choice but to obey him. Guys are out of the question as well, but I've only ever been attracted to one male: him, and I'm not entirely sure that was due to my own free will, I'm certainly not attracted to him anymore. I don't feel anything for him, not even hatred, I've trained myself to feel empty around him, it's the only thing I can do to cope with the ongoing suffering he's inflicting on me. I really wish I was the old Kenny McCormick again, yes he may have died all the time, yes no one cared about him but he had a fucking good time getting drunk and partying with hot chics. He gave all that up for hell on earth. It's not that people don't see that I have problems; they just don't care enough to read into them, probably dismissing them with a thought such: _'oh he must just have a hangover.' _The only way things can go back to the way they were is if Damien kills me and he is always very careful not to go that far.

As I walk back towards my house through the deep snow, nose slowly freezing off my face (it may have been out of a hood for a fair few years but it still hasn't gotten used to the exposure) I notice someone walking along the pavement towards me, they're slightly swaying from left to right, I assume that they are drunk until I get closer and see who it is. "Kyle, are you Ok?" I ask as I stare down into his tear ridden dazed face. It's a stupid question I know, the answer's obvious! He snaps his head up and stares at me, clearly oblivious until this moment of my presence.

"No, not really Kenny," He says in a cracked voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle doesn't live on this side of town and although South Park is only very small it's still odd to see him here.

"I w-was at Cartman's house working on the... on the project."

"Cartman! I might have known he'd have something to do with this, what did he do to you Kyle?" Cartman has always been unreasonably horrible to Kyle, who is one of the most caring people you could meet. I've always thought that he's done it because on some level he secretly loves Kyle, of course I've never told anyone my theory, they may accuse me of 'thinking like a fag.'

"I don't want to say right now," he says as his emerald eyes glisten. You know I say this in a completely straight best friend way but Kyle is fucking gorgeous!

2Well that's fine because I'd rather not listen," I say lighting up a cigarette, putting my arm around his shoulder and smiling, 'come on I'll walk you home.' I keep my arm around him as we walk to his house because I fear he'd fall over if not, he seems so stunned, it's completely out of character: what could Cartman have possibly done? I take my arm of Kyle's shoulder as we approach his drive and he stretches standing up taller, he's obviously comprehended that he's going to have to act normal if he doesn't want his parents to start asking questions. Something in his eyes seems to scream out that he doesn't want to be left alone so I gently reach into his coat pocket and pull out the house key, Kyle smiles up at me as I open the door and nudge him inside.

"Great timing Bubby, tea will be ready in five minutes," exclaims Kyle's mom walking into the hall from the kitchen. Ahhh yes the Broflovski's and their military timing, tea is always at 7:00 on the dot, thank you very much, end of story. "Oh lovely to see you again Kenny, it's been quite a long time!"

"Good evening Mrs Broflovski, it's always a pleasure to see you," I say smiling at her, god I can be charming.

"Would you like to stay for tea Kenny? We're having fish." I look at Kyle and he smiles encouragingly.

"Yes please, I'd never pass up your cooking!" Seriously someone should give me a charm medal or something. Kyle rolls his eyes and goes to take his seat at the table, I quickly follow, and sit in Ike's chair as Kyle tells me he is at a friend's house for tea tonight.

"It's actually very useful that you're staying for tea," remarks Kyle, "Mom always cooks way too much food for the number of people eating it."

"That's not a problem," I reply as the delicious smelling food is brought out of the kitchen, I can't remember the last time I had a hot meal, I can tell this is going to be good!

It's now 7:40; I can't remember the last time I ate like that; there was enough food on my plate to feed at least two people probably more! My portion was gigantic compared to other people's, I could tell when Kyle's mom looked at me that she thought I was too skinny, therefore she's obviously trying to fatten me up; not that I'm complaining! That food was fucking amazing AND we had dessert DESSERT! After tea was over Kyle told his parents that we were going to crash in his room and play some video games, we're both currently sat next to each other on his bed with our legs stretched out. He hasn't said a word since we've come up, but that's fine, I know he'll speak when he's ready. I look around his room, it hasn't changed much since when we were kids, there's a bookcase crammed with loads of different hardbacks, quite a lot of them non-fiction, on top of the bookcase are his science fair trophy's still incredibly shiny (he must polish them.) He's still got a poster of Albert Einstein up; he was the guy who invented gravity or something like that right? As I finish my tour of the room I look at Kyle who is staring straight back at me, he opens his mouth slowly and says:

"I'm ready to tell you what happened now, dude."

* * *

**_A/N: Two chapters at once! I got into the writing zone! Hope you enjoyed this short little one! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Reviews please? xx_**


	11. Comfort

**Chapter Eleven**

**Kenny's Point of View**

I nod at Kyle and smile in a concerned manner, showing that I am very happy to listen.

"WellI'mgayandhavethehotsonafatNazi assholewhoI'vejustspenttheafternoonkissi ngbeforeheannouncedhewasusin gmeandI'mtellingallthistotheguyIused tohaveacrushon," cries out Kyle at the speed of light, well I don't think a cheetah could have caught any of that... he looked so calm before he spoke, he looks shocked now, like he didn't mean to share so much.

"Perhaps you could say that again slower?" I reply sympathetically.

"Well, I'm gay," repeats Kyle as he blushes and hides behind his hair. I'm really not surprised by this, after the few childhood 'romances' we all had, Kyle never seemed that interested in girls, he didn't even seem to notice when girls attempted to flirt with him, and a lot of them did, I think he must have the perfect combination of brains and looks. Nevertheless he didn't seem interested in guys either; I've just always pictured Kyle as happy by himself.

"When did you figure that out?" I reply.

"When I was about fourteen I finally realised."

"Ok, so far nothing bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah dude, it's no problem if you're gay." I fail to mention the fact that I'm bisexual, I mean I must be to have fancied Damien, anyway it's not relevant and Kyle can never guess what's going on. 'So what was the next thing again?' Kyle sighs and looks at me in a way that suggests I should prepare myself. I shift myself more upright on his bed and cross my legs. With a heavy voice he confesses:

"Cartman and I kissed."

I don't think you can ever truly prepare yourself for a revelation as big as that, a thousand different thoughts run through my head as I try to rationalise it, a thousand questions that need answering, if I was Stan I'd have probably been sick from the shock. "What? When? Where? Why?" I blurt out.

"Well," replies Kyle, "I'm not sure when I first started having f-feelings for him, I'd started to notice different things about him, like his amazing broad shoulders." I raise my eyebrow at this; Kyle just makes a pained smile. "However every time I would think something like this I blocked it from my head and tried to ignore my feelings; I thought there was NO WAY I could have a crush on Cartman, we hate each other and argue all the time, furthermore he's an asshole."

"Are you sure the fatass hates you?" I ask.

"Of course he does don't be stupid, Ken. Anyway I was daydreaming in history yesterday and accidently said that I wanted him to be my project partner, so we went over to his house this afternoon. We got into an argument, I pinned him against the wall and then suddenly he was kissing me and I was kissing back. I was willing to take it quite far until he stopped me, pushed me away and announced that he was pretending to be enjoying kissing me to confirm his theory that I was 'a fag.'" At this Kyle starts crying again in full force.

"I don't believe him," I state.

"What do you mean you don't believe him!?" Yells back Kyle, "I think it's pretty clear he was just doing it to prove I was gay."

"Are you fucking kidding me Kyle, I've always secretly thought Cartman had some pretty deep feelings for you and now that he's kissed you, it's obviously true."

"But he told me he was just pretending," Kyle's voice cracks at this as tears clog up his throat, I put my arm over his shoulder and pull him into a sideways hug so that his head is resting on my shoulder, my hoody instantly becoming damp from all his tears.

"Of course he said that," I reply comfortingly, "he probably didn't want to admit the truth, especially considering this is you and him we're talking about. I think he'll be feeling upset and guilty right now."

"Kenny, have you lost your mind?"

"I'm not sure I ever had it, but one thing I do know is that Eric Cartman has a lot more feelings than he lets on."

"There's no way he'd like me even if all of that is true." Kyle continues to sob into my shoulder, he's worked himself up into such a state, and I can tell he's going to be like this for the rest of the night. I grab my friends chin and turn his face towards mine so that I'm looking into his tired emerald eyes.

"Kyle, have you looked in a mirror at all recently, you're totally gorgeous, plus you're incredibly smart and so passionate, anyone would be a fool not see all that. Besides you and Cartman have always had a special connection, it was clear even when you were kids that you loved to hate each other." Kyle doesn't look convinced at anything I've said so I carry on, "I'm actually having trouble understanding why you like him?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, I guess I go for the rugged bad boys, like a bloody hormonal teenage girl," he chokes a small laugh, "but I do feel a strange passionate connection between us."

"What other bad boys have you been interested in?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"You," he responds.

**Kyle's Point of View**

"What other bad boys have you been interested in?" asks Kenny in a light heated voice. Well screw it tonight's a night for honesty.

"You," I reply, looking away from him and fidgeting slightly uncomfortably. I'm not looking so I can't gauge Kenny's reaction to this; I'm expecting to be shoved away from him any minute. Instead he laughs.

"Well I can understand that, I am undeniably sexy, tell me what is it about me that you liked Kyle, my thick and silky hair? Or was it my shockingly blue eyes? Or perhaps as you said previously, my bad boy persona?" He winks and grins at me, I'm so relieved by this reaction that I laugh and grin as well, punching Kenny in the arm.

"So one of your best friends tells you that he's gay, rests his head on your shoulder, cries and admits he used to have a crush on you... and you're not running for the hills?" I ask playfully.

"We're already in the mountains, where do you propose I would go?" replies Kenny sincerely, making me burst out laughing again. I look up at him and see that he's looking up at the clock. "Oh god it's 10:45, you're mom is going to wonder if I'm ever leaving." The thought of being alone makes my heart drop and I start to panic, I don't think I can cope without Kenny tonight; my blond friend obviously registers the look of dread in my face. "Just stay here and try not to have another breakdown," he says quickly as he rushes out of the room. I can hear him as he runs down the stairs, slowing as he reaches the bottom.

"Oh Kenny are you leaving?" asks my mom.

"Yes I must be getting home Mrs Broflovski, thank you again for letting me stay for a wonderful tea." Replies my friend in what I recognise as his most charming voice.

"Oh think nothing of it; you can come over whenever you want to."

"Thank you very much, well goodnight Mrs Broflovski."

"Goodnight Kenny," and with that I hear the door close. I take notice of my mom walking up the stairs and making her way to my door, she stops outside and knocks.

"Come in," I yell.

"It was lovely to see Kenny again, he's turned into a very polite and handsome young lad, although perhaps a little too skinny," declares my mum, "he's welcome over anytime he wants, anyway goodnight Bubeleh."

"Night mom," I reply with a smile. She blows me a kiss and then shuts the door. I'm really not sure what to do now; I can't sleep with all these thoughts whirring around in my head and this horrible miserable feeling in my heart, why did Kenny have to leave? I need him. I start to well up again salty water slowly seeping down my face as I throw my head down onto my pillow and weep. I hear a knock at my window, shocking me and almost causing me to fall off the bed; I hesitantly look up to see Kenny's face grinning back at me. Relief and sudden realisation runs through me as I hastily yank open the window pulling a panting Kenny inside. "You crazy bastard," I whisper to him, voice still recovering from the shock.

"Now didn't I tell you not to have another breakdown?" he asks, raising his eyebrows at me. I don't reply and seeing my distress he pulls me into a warm hug before collapsing on the bed still breathless from climbing up my wall. I take this as an opportunity to have a proper look at him, something I haven't done all night. He's wearing his usual orange hoody, hanging loosely off him and baggy blue jeans... my mom's right Kenny is too skinny, I don't remember him always being this skinny. I look at his face, studying the dark circles around his closed eyes; they look set in, like they've been there a very long time. His face looks pale and lifeless and as he opens his eyes I detect what seems to be a look of despair but it soon disappears as he registers me and smirks. I move to lie on the bed next to him so that I'm facing him, arms in front of us, I look up at my friends exposed wrists and my heart misses a beat in horror.

"KENNY, WHY DO YOU HAVE CUTS AND BRUISES ALL OVER YOUR WRISTS?" I yell. He looks up at his wrists in fear and then back to me before relaxing his facial expression and faintly laughing.

"Oh, ultimate sledging," he replies.

"What's ultimate sledging?"

"It's where you stand up on your sledge and tie the steering ropes around your wrists so you have no choice but to hang on, even if you fall off... that's why I have these marks... rope burn." I just stare at him blankly, unable to comprehend such a ridiculous sport. Suddenly he yanks his hoody and jeans off throwing them under the bed but leaving his t-shirt on. "Come on Broflovski I'm tired get your kit off," he commands, "and you better not hog the duvet."

* * *

_A/N: Well I bet all you K2 fans are having a field day. Arghhh don't yell at me I know I suddenly vanished, I was away away but now I'm back back I promise. Anyway I wanted this chapter to be based around Kyle and Kenny's friendship and have a K2 moment but without the romance. To all you Stan lovers he's booming back into the foreground next chapter, he's just not in this part of the story (yet.) Thank you to my beautiful reviewers and you know how you can become a beautiful reviewer as well? Click below._


	12. Morning

**Chapter Twelve**

**Stan's Point of View**

_I look over at Wendy who in turn is suggestively fluttering her eyes at me, her gorgeous brown eyes. I dismount my horse in one fluid movement and proudly stride over to my awaiting princess, taking my helmet off and shaking my raven black hair to and fro. _

_"Good day to you Sir Stanley," sings the voice of the stunning beauty before my eyes. _

_"My lady," I reply as I swoop forward, taking her hand in mine and planting a kiss on its delicate skin. I slowly look up into her awaiting sparkl..._

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Wait, what? No.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Go away, I refuse to get up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

God dammit, stupid fucking alarm clock, fine you win, I'm awake. I reach over and smack the off switch on my digital clock, almost hard enough to break it. Well the stupid alarm clock deserves it interrupting my sleep, although perhaps I'm not overly mad, having a dream about Wendy does hurt a lot, even if it is only the recurring one about me becoming an English knight. I wonder what people would think if they knew I had a dream like that, Wendy thinks it's cute. Correction thought it was cute; she'd probably be freaked out if she knew I was still having it... although we only broke up two days ago and it's not an official break up, so yeah I'm going to continue to have my English dreams.

I'm going to be positive today, I'm not going to become a Goth, I'm not hanging out with Damien, I'm not going to sit on my own staring into space and crying over how my true love has left and I'm not going to resort to getting drunk. Nope I'm going to be 'Jock Stan Marsh,' the slightly soft guy who's always avoiding conflict and just wants to have a good time playing sports and talking to his friends. I don't think I even spoke to KYLE that much yesterday, so obviously that needs to be fixed, why is it that I shut people out when I'm upset rather than asking for their much needed help? I feel like I've been very selfish at the moment so if I get the chance I'm going to find out about other people's lives, perhaps starting with whatever Kenny's problem was yesterday. These are my resolutions and I will stick to them, if I see Wendy I will be charming and happy, show her that I am a fun person to be with. I jump out of bed; today's your day Marsh.

**Kenny's Point of View**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Shut up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

No, go away.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Wait just a minute I don't have a digital alarm clock. I bolt upright half asleep before realising my error, of course I'm not at my house, I am in fact currently in Kyle's very cosy bed, the best night's sleep I've had in a very long time because this bed is SO COMFY! Perhaps the bed's not the only reason I slept peacefully though, I really enjoyed having someone so caring but vulnerable next to me, reminding me that not everyone is like Damien, I know that I can't have this everyday but it's still nice. I hear Kyle grunt as he swings his arm over the side of the bed to press the appropriate button, I think he got it on about the third try. He yawns as he stretches and sits up next to me, we look at other.

"Morning dude," grunts Kyle.

"Morning," I reply, rubbing my eyes, "you didn't sleep much did you?" The dark circles around and lifeless hazes in his eyes are such a giveaway, the previously glistening emeralds have dulled as the worry and nerves set in.

"Nope, but you had a good sleep," he croaks out.

"You're going to talk to Cartman today?" We discussed this shortly before going to sleep last night, the only way Kyle is going to feel any better and find out what's truly going on is to talk to the fatass. Feels weird to think that they may end up together or something like that, I don't know... Kyle's not thinking any of this but he should I reckon...

"Yep," nerves fill Kyle's voice as he speaks. We both scrabble to get ready quickly; I pull on the clothes I discarded onto the floor last night, oh good they're nice and creased. I brush my teeth with my finger as Kyle apologises endlessly about not having a spare toothbrush and we're both set to go downstairs for breakfast before we realise that me walking down the stairs and turning up for breakfast might be just a tad suspicious... So out the window it is. "I promise I'll smuggle you out some toast," laughs Kyle.

**Kyle's Point of View**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Oh great.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

That's just terrific, woken up when I finally get to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I feel Kenny bolt up next to me, Ok so we're both awake, even though I really don't want to be. My brain immediately starts to whir into life as I think about Cartman, whether it's a good or a very bad thing I just can't get him out of my head, thus the sleepless night. I grunt and swing my arm over the bed and my fingers scrabble for the off button, it turns off with the third button I try, at least I hope it has, either that or I've broken it. I yawn in tiredness and stretch my aching muscles as I sit up next to a very alert looking Kenny.

"Morning dude," I think that came out as a grunt.

"Morning," Kenny replies rubbing his eyes, "you didn't sleep much did you?" Oh is it that obvious? Great, looking terrible really tops the whole thing off; Kenny on the other hand looks so rested and content.

"Nope, but you had a good sleep."

"You're going to talk to Cartman today?" As much as I want to scream no, as much as I want to run and hide from the source of my problems, I know that I need to find out exactly what's going on, for peace of mind in nothing else.

"Yep," I reply. After we've both frantically got ready for school, I hand Kenny my car keys and ask him to wait in it, promising to bring some toast out. I glance at his ass as he climbs out the window, I just spent the night in the same bed as the guy I used to have a major crush on and felt absolutely nothing, oh Eric Cartman what have you done to me. (I can still look at Kenny's ass though, obviously.)

**Eric's Point of View**

BEEP BEEP BEE-

I grab my alarm clock, yanking it out of the wall and chucking it across the room. Take that you ghastly piece of crap. Breakfast and Kyle, these are the only two things that are on my mind and to be perfectly honest the only things that I want right now. I just hope I'm not too late for both of them.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, confession. I just started writing and this chapter magically appeared, it's not in the plan and the idea only came into existence a few hours ago! I just felt like doing a chapter showing all four points of view, (even though Cartman's is only a few lines long.) So yeah, consider this a bonus chapter, mmm omm nomm yummy bonus chapter. Reviews are still greatly welcomed though and __**THANK YOU **__to those people that find the time to leave a review. You guys rock._


	13. Competitive

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Lunchtime 12:00**

**Stan's Point of View**

"Yo, Marsh, I want to talk to you!"

"Hello Clyde, lovely to see you too,"

"Oh, right, yeah... Thanks." Sigh, there's just not the capacity in that brain to understand sarcasm, Tweek and Craig let out a small chuckle at their clueless friend's expense. I walk over to the table which Clyde, Tweek, Heidi, Milly, Red and Craig are currently occupying.

"Well what is it that you want then?" I ask as Clyde stands up to meet my eye level, everyone else turns away in disinterest, obviously having already heard whatever I'm about to be told.

"I just wanted to remind you to enjoy your last day of being captain, because tomorrow that's all going to change." Oh of course, tomorrow marks the return of coach and therefore the reorganisation of the teams, but if Clyde thinks he's got even a 1% chance of taking my place then he's greatly mistaken. In fact I should tell him that.

"If you think that you've got even a 1% chance of replacing me as Captain of the football team then you're greatly mistaken." Don't get me wrong, Clyde is extremely good at sports, actually it's the only thing he's good at, apart from grooming himself. It's been confirmed many times by many different girls that Clyde is 'Oh my god just the hottest guy in school.' Apparently he really grew into his looks, every girl wants a piece of him, but they're not likely to get it with Bebe around. After Bebe got bored of flirting with the more mysterious and typically 'bad boy' types in our school, (Craig, Kenny) she decided that she wanted a hot jock. It was common knowledge that Clyde was head over heels for her and even Bebe couldn't resist his charm, thus Clyde and Bebe were formed. Clyde looks at me and smirks, a challenging look in his eyes.

"You can't see that I'm better than you then?" He replies grinning.

"I could beat you at any sport, any day of the week," I quickly answer back in a light-hearted but assertive voice. Ok so it's a bit of a lie, I suck at some sports but you have to come across confident.

"Do you want to put that to the testy Marshy?" You can't help but like Clyde even when you're arguing with him, he's such a 'happy chappy.'

"You're on." We both stare at each other, unsure of what to do now, how to start whatever it is we're going to do. I try to keep a straight face as I look into Clyde's baby like round features, which he is trying to make look stern and intimidating. We eye each other up, clearly trying to go for menacing, but it doesn't work, in fact Clyde looks more like a gay guy suggestively eyeing me up and down and as I feel the corner of my mouth twitching I know that I've had it. It doesn't take long until we're both shaking in hysterics. This is the moment that Bebe boldly struts over and Wendy hesitantly follows her. Bebe's flaunting her breasts of course, and showing the majority of her thighs, pick one but not both, has she seen the snow? She's going to catch hyperthermia. I've never been interested in girls who show themselves off for the whole world to see, Wendy's dressed much more sensibly, skinny jeans tucked into snow boots and an gorgeous V neck jumper: purple, somewhere between violet and Indigo, the exact shade that makes her eyes pop and sparkle.

"Hello handsome," Bebe squeals as she leaps at Clyde administering an almost suffocating kiss, he seems happy though as he reciprocates the affection. After what seems like a century of kissing and canoodling, (me and Wendy standing across from each other awkwardly,) Bebe breaks away and asks, 'so what were you two laughing about then?'

"Aha," replies Clyde with a smirk, 'we have both accepted the challenge.'

"What challenge?" Asks Bebe puzzled. Anybody would be puzzled; this is something Clyde always does: assume people are mind readers.

"Clyde and I are going to have a competition to see who the better person at sport is," I explain.

"Oh it's like a jock show down," replies Bebe clapping her hands in excitement. I chance a glance over at Wendy who to my surprise is staring straight back at me, she quickly turns away but not before I've had chance to see a slight blush forming on her face.

"Yeah, absolutely and I'm about to kick Marsh's ass!" exclaims a much energized Clyde.

**Wendy's Point of View**

I've not seen two people get as competitive at sport as Stan and Clyde in a long time. I was half expecting one of the activities to be a fight to the death using only sharp sticks... but then neither of them could gloat to the loser, as it stands at the moment they're practically tying, Clyde just a few points ahead. They decided that the best way to start things would be a race of four laps around the track; luckily we have some keen runners in our school so all snow has been thoroughly shovelled off it. The race didn't last long and was very close, running is second nature to Stan and Clyde as coach makes them do it all the time to stay fit, (it makes Stan's legs incredibly strong with defined muscles.) Clyde won the race; he gained the first point of the competition and a grazed knee from tripping over the finish line in his desperate scrabble to prevail.

The competition continued in much the same way. Stan beat Clyde in shot put but Clyde managed to throw his discus further. Clyde then went on to give Stan a bruised head through use of a soccer ball during 'penalty shoot outs.' Bebe had the idea that they should see how many home runs out of five they could hit, Clyde was a decent batter but didn't have a chance against Stan's pitching skills, after formally loathing the game he's developed a love for baseball and come spring is unbeatable.

The points currently stand at 14-12 to Clyde, everything to play for in the final event of this grand lunchtime tournament: football, five chances to achieve five points by scoring field goals, one point for each one. I'm feeling confident that Stan can win this if he kicks the ball well enough. I know I shouldn't, it's only been two days and it was my decision but I miss him so much. The tension and awkwardness radiating from him is so awful, we should be loved up like Bebe and Clyde but instead there's a gaping void between us and it's my entire fault. I can't help feeling that I've made a horrible mistake, I still stick by the fact that I needed to tell Stan my problems but a break was never meant to happen, I thought it would give us a chance to breath but I'm miserable.

"I'll go first shall I Marsh, give you a chance to see how it's done?" shouts Clyde mockingly from the field, loud enough so that we can all hear him.

"That's so lovely of you," replies Stan sarcastically, this time Clyde manages to detect the sarcasm.

"I'm a shockingly lovely guy."

"Yes, out of the two of us I'd definitely say you were the second loveliest."

"You are just too kind Marsh."

"Where would we be in the world without kindness Donovan?"

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to KICK THE BALL," Bebe yells from next to me. We are presently standing at the side of the field with Tweek, Craig and Heidi. Clyde gives Bebe a look and I can tell from all the way over here that he's play pouting. Stan steps back as Clyde administers an extremely powerful kick sending the ball roaring straight over the post, a very intimidating start, Craig and Bebe cheer and Clyde punches the air. This does not put Stan off however as he proceeds to score a point with a much smoother and very controlled kick. It's clear after five kick's who the rightful football Captain is, Clyde only managed to score one more goal after his powerful start whereas Stan managed three more, this does however leave them in a tie and since there's no way anyone's happy with that score it is decided they will carry on kicking until we have a winner. One thing I have noticed during this competition is Heidi's increasing support for Stan; it didn't bother me and first but after the initially stunned looks Stan was giving her he began to smile and this brought out my very intense jealous side.

Even though Bebe was screaming loud enough to burst anyone within a twelve mile radius's eardrums, in support of Clyde, he still didn't manage to kick the ball at the angle needed. If Stan gets this point he's won.

"Come on Stan you can do it!" shouts Heidi from next to Tweek. That does it.

"Absolutely Stan, just take as much time as you need and you can score no problem," I yell in response, Heidi instantly turns and stares at me, I smile back innocently.

"It's probably best not to over think it though!" she suggests, smirking back at me.

"It's all about angles!" I yell to a rather baffled Stan.

"No, it's all about passion." Heidi screams at him. I direct what I say next to Heidi with a smug grin.

"Well Stan certainly has enough passion." She narrows her eyes at me, obviously working out that I know what she's up to. We both look over at Stan who is staring dumbly at both of us. Heidi bats her eyes and shouts:

"Come on, kick the ball, I believe in you."

"Don't let anyone pressure you!" I snap.

"GO FOR IT!" Heidi hollers as Stan rapidly picks up the ball.

"YOU CAN DO IT BABE," I scream as Stan lines up the ball to make his kick. It of course breezes over the goal, proving without a doubt the awesomeness of Stan. I scream congratulations as I without thinking run over and throw my arms around him; the moment is perfect until I feel his body stiffen beneath me and remember our relationship's current condition. Everyone else heads over and thankfully we don't need to confront what just happened. A surprisingly happy looking Clyde turns to Stan and pats him on the back proclaiming:

"Well it was a close competition but I suppose when it comes to football there's just no contest. Nice one Captain." Stan returns the pat on the back grinning and mimicking coach:

"Good work today Donovan, I see a very expensive things in your bright future, you're going to be a star." This makes the bubbly brown haired boy's smile expand to superhuman levels.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm having a party Saturday night, be sure to remind the rest of your crew," and with that Clyde drapes his arm around Bebe's shoulder and they head back towards the school, followed by the rest of the group, leaving me and Stan alone staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Hello all you lovely, lovely people._

_Ahhh the return of Stan and also a little bit of Clybe going on, I do love Clybe._

_Thank you very much for all the continued reading/following etc. An extra big thank you to anyone who takes the time to review, especially to those who leave them almost every chapter, they're so encouraging! - ('George Fortescue' 'bella-romeo') I may be slower in updating as I have a lot of things going on, but if you want me to update this quicker then I suggest you leave a review._


	14. Possession

_A/N: G'day mate. This is just a WARNING, some violent and possibly upsetting images. I don't think anyone will have a problem and there's nothing very horrible in here, but my opinion may not reflect your own. _

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Lunchtime 12:00

Damien's Point of View

Hiding from me is impossible. Resistance is pointless. If I'm after someone, I find them. If I want someone, I have them. Then what made Kenny McCormick think he could keep a secret from me? Desperation. Singing songs in his head when I was nearby, repeating phrases, quotes, anything to cover up what he was truly thinking. However we all know the impossibility of banishing a thought, hopelessly trying to forget that which we want to hide, it doesn't work. Thus the name 'Kyle Broflovski,' bounded before my eyes. I had been disobeyed, a rule had been broken, and the person I supposedly controlled had gotten too close to someone else. Punishment was in order.

That's what brought me to wait outside the blond boy's classroom, clutching his scrawny wrist as he emerged out, grasping hard enough to produce another bruise. The look of panic in his face, that's what I love. Being in complete control of someone: I'm living the dream. I dragged him to the hut and he obeyed, all his spirit rapidly draining. Opening the door I threw him inside pulling his hoody roughly off over his head and slamming him face down onto the table, handcuffing his wrists to its legs, leaving him powerless to move. That brings me to the present moment in time.

"You've been bad Kenny McCormick," I purr into his ear whilst stroking his hair, I can feel him flinching under my touch, the transaction between love and hate has been completed.

"Only in your fucked up brain would helping a friend be considered bad," spits out Kenny. I'm pleasantly shocked at this response; it seems I have spirit to burn out of him yet. Still stroking his hair I slowly make my way to the top of the table so that I'm standing in front of him, I crouch down twisting my hand into a section of his hair and yank it up so our eyes are locked.

"Ah but I didn't give you permission to do that did I?" I stare with my piercing red eyes into his shockingly light blue ones.

"I'm not your slave; you can't stop me from seeing my friends."

"Don't you see Kenny? That's exactly what you are and that's exactly what I'm going to do." I let go of his hair causing his head to fiercely drop back down on the hard wood of the table. "You need to learn that I own you, you can't offer yourself as comfort to someone, even if it's only a shoulder to cry on. I don't care how upset your faggy little pals are." I glance at his wrists, the cuts made from my trusty handcuffs, ultimate sledging, that made me laugh. I delicately caress my finger over a cut tracing its shape, I proceed to dig my nail into it and continue to trace, this time re-opening the wound. I watch as the crimson blood starts to leak out, bending down I lap up the blood feeling it sizzle on my hot tongue; I do this because it used to cause Kenny such unspeakable pleasure, now the love has gone he can feel the pain he used to ignore. "You did agree for me to be in possession of you."

"I was a fool."

"You were a fool, a homosexual loved up little fool."

"I'm not a homosexual."

"You clearly are."

"I could never love you."

"You did and you signed yourself over to me."

"I will never belong to you." I can only conclude that this sudden bravery has come from his night with the Broflovski boy; he doesn't feel as alone anymore.

"I know that you think Kyle cares about you, that he wants you around, but he was only using you." I'm feeding on his doubts and insecurities, knowing that this is what he worries about most, he's thinking about the fact I'm probably right. "When Stan visited this hut he obviously didn't care enough to notice your distress, if yesterday is going to prove anything to you it should prove how alone you are."

"Fuck you," he yells. I sigh dramatically and walk around the table so I'm facing his back; carefully I slip his t-shirt over his head, leaving it stretched over his arms, bare skin now exposed. I lean forward, face slowly edging forward until my lips make contact with his shoulder blade, I blow hot air over the skin and watch as it turns red, heating up. I move my lips across to the area of skin just to the right of the shoulder blade. I drag my tongue up this area, burning in a small line as I do so. The temperature and hardness of my tongue is the equivalent to a sharp metal poker that has been left in a scorching hot fire for many hours. From the top of the scalded line on Kenny's skin I create a semi circle, slowly digging my tongue deeper and deeper into his skin causing him to finally break down into screams of agony. The finished result shows the letter D.

I continue to do this as Kenny squirms and shrieks in pain beneath me, no one will hear him. When I'm done I trace my fingers across the engraved letters. "Perhaps this will prove who you belong to." I dig my nails into the first letter and listen as Kenny screams in shock at the sting. "D- A-M," I slowly pronounce as I scratch into the burns, "I-E-N." I stand back and admire my name perfectly formed in blood and burns on the blonds' back, "You belong to DAMIEN."

* * *

A/N: Cheers, K+C next time. xx


	15. Shoelaces

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Lunchtime 12:00**

**Kyle's Point of View**

I can do this; I just have to remain strong and calm. It's not a big deal. Granted Cartman and I kissed, yes it was intense, and he then proceeded to shove me away claiming he used me, possibly the biggest mess I've ever had to deal with. So like I said not a big deal... Oh God this can't be happening. I don't want to fight the longing I feel for him anymore, I know I have to, there's nothing else I can do, (unless he feels the same way.) I know Kenny claims that Cartman has some feelings for me but how can that be possible?

I'm going to run away from my problems.

No, I'm going to face them.

I wish I had someone else to talk to right now but I'm sat alone on a table in the cafeteria, in fact I'm not even sure where everyone is. In particular Stan should be here, I feel like we haven't talked properly in a few days but of course there are reasons for this, primarily him splitting up with Wendy. Stan has never been one to talk about his feelings when something goes wrong; he prefers to shut everyone out and wallow in self pity. Even I can't get through to him most of the time and it's gotten progressively worse as we've gotten older. He did break down to me one night about his dad's affair, I feel that this is a big reason why he's closed off so much, like his mom he believes it's best to stay quiet. As a result of his lack of communication, when I was gay I felt I couldn't tell him, instead I told his girlfriend who I was very close to, she really helped me. These past couple of days Stan and I have had our own problems to deal with and no urge to share them with each other.

It's weird that Kenny's not around as well, I mean sure sometimes he disappears for a smoke or because he's scored himself a detention but he should be eating my food right now.

"Kyle," I hear the inevitable voice and suddenly I want to be anywhere but here, suddenly I'm so angry with him. I chose not to respond and begin poking my sandwich. Cartman walks around the table and sits opposite me, "I think we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," I respond bluntly.

"You know there is," he sounds strangely calm or perhaps he's being patronizing.

"No there isn't and if you're going to start talking about yesterday, or gloating about how you were right that I'm gay then go ahead but I am NOT sticking around to listen!" I shout straight in his face and before I know what's happened have stormed out of the cafeteria, so much for remaining calm. I'm not sure where I'm heading and it's clear from the clattering of the table and the banging footsteps behind me that I will not be alone. I decide to head for the forest behind the football field; if Cartman insists on talking to me then it needs to be somewhere private. I notice Stan running around the track to the right of it, neck and neck with Clyde. His competitive nature is the reason he's not at lunch then. I could go over and join Craig and Tweek on the side line but something draws me to continue on my path, I actually want to talk to Cartman. When we get to the seclusion of the trees I swing round so I'm face to face with him, crossing my arms to show my irritation.

"Kyle... you forgot your sandwich." That's it? He purposefully follows me all the way out here, after humiliating me, claiming that we need to talk... and says that. I glare at him.

"Is that ALL you wanted to say fatass."

"No."

**Eric's Point of View**

How do I even start to tell him all this messed up shit? I've never put myself in a vulnerable situation; it's just not what I do. I have to though, seeing Kyle hurt this way, it just isn't pleasant.

"I didn't mean it," I say gazing down at my shoes.

"You didn't mean what?" he asks with a harsh tone.

"What I said... when I said I was pretending that it didn't mean anything... it did." I continue to stare down at my shoes, following the knot in the laces. Silence fills the air and I realise that I'm going to have to fill it. "I couldn't help myself when I kissed you; it wasn't to confirm my suspicions that you're a fag, that's already obvious."

"You couldn't help yourself?"

"No, you got so angry and before I knew it..."

"I get angry all the time... I'm angry right now," says Kyle in a contradictory softer voice, "something must have changed." I slowly pull my head up and make eye contact with the red faced red-head. I have no idea what to say, I can't quite summon the strength to put myself on the line and as I look at him I have the strangest feeling that he's doing something of the same.

"NO, nothing has changed; you're still a stupid Jew," I reply.

"And you're a fucking fatass," throws back Kyle.

"You annoy me every day without fail."

"I can't have ONE stress free day when you're around."

"Good, I'm glad I cause you stress, it obviously means that you think about me, and that I bother you" I blurt out.

"OF COURSE I THINK ABOUT YOU!" yells Kyle.

"WELL I THINK ABOUT YOU TOO!" I yell back.

"I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME!"

"YES, CONSTANTLY!" I storm over to him and grab him by the shoulders, "IT DRIVES ME CRAZY BUT I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD."

"I can't get you out of mine either," he whispers leaning in closer.

"It was never my intention to pull you close and then push you away, I just got scared, scared that you were caught up in the moment, that it meant nothing." I close my eyes and lean forward causing our foreheads to rest against each other.

"It meant something," he murmurs almost inaudibly.

"That's all that matters," I mutter. We stand like this for a few minutes, heads delicately balanced, my arms gripping Kyle's shoulders, his around the back of my neck, not moving, just slowly breathing and contemplating what just happened. I don't think I've ever had a peaceful silence with Kyle before, it's completely out of character but for some reason it feels right.

"There's something I need to do," Kyle says as he draws back and gazes into my eyes and I wholly understand what he means. There's something he needs to do before anything else can happen, before we talk about whatever the hell this is. I nod. The trees ahead of us rustle gently; we both move apart and take our natural stances. I look over to see that it's Kenny emerging from the foliage, looking extremely pale.

"Kenny, what were you doing up there?" I ask in surprise, he looks up startled and then forces a very depressing smile onto his face.

"Oh I was just at the hut, getting some cigarettes from Damien."

"You don't look very happy; did you have a lovers tiff or something?" Kenny eyes me guardedly, as if I've just touched a nerve. He looks at me in a way that suggests I'm close to uncovering something big and equally as shocking. However he quickly changes his face into a smirk as he punches my arm, obviously detecting that I was just joking. As the three of us walk out of the forest, back towards the football pitch I can't help wondering why Kenny didn't ask what Kyle and I were doing. He didn't even seem shocked that we were alone in a secluded place, something is not right. We spend the rest of lunch watching Stan and Clyde's faggy competition from a distance, when Stan has finished he notices us and runs over, reminding us about Clyde's party on Saturday night. The bell rings and we all make our way inside, nobody says anything: right now our worlds are miles apart.

* * *

A/N: G'day mate. The Kyle and Cartman section of lunch as promised! I don't really have anything to say that you'll want to hear so I'll keep it simple. Thank you very much for the reviews, you guys rock, Kenny next chapter.


	16. Compassion

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Kenny's Point of View**

Coach returned and I was in a predicament. Either I skipped gym and ran a really big risk of meeting Damien, or I went to gym and risked the chance of people seeing... my back. I did have a plan, to tell coach I had forgotten my kit, it would have worked if he hadn't produced a spare one; he was just trying to be helpful after all. Thankfully I was alone in the changing room, everyone else having already changed. Gym passed, it was irrelevant, but then isn't everything irrelevant these days? I was doing well wasting time in the toilets and when I finally re-entered the changing rooms there was no one left in there, or so I thought, I failed to notice the light blue gym bag in the corner.

"K-Kenny, what's tha- oh heck. What's that drawn on y-your back? D-does that say Damien?"

I freeze as a full dose of shock is injected into my body and frantically hurls itself in every direction. I feel the presence behind me moving closer. "Wait, oh Jesus, that's burnt into your skin!" I feel a small warm hand grab my arm and gently spin me around; my eyes are connected with soft, caring blue as I gaze down at the blond boy before me. "What is going on Kenny?" asks Leopold Butters Stotch.

I just stare at him, unable to talk, unable to move.

"Maybe you should sit down," he says sympathetically, craning his neck to have another look at my back. Compassion, I can't take the compassion, long suppressed water bursts out of my eyes as I lose all control. Seeing this Butters routes in his bag and produces a small packet of tissues, he carefully takes one out, unfolds it and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I mutter, wiping my eyes.

"When did this happen?" asks Butters as he scoots around me to observe my back again.

"Yesterday." He gasps.

"It needs treating or else it's going to get all infected and it will be mighty painful... even more so than it appears now." I hear him rummaging in his bag again behind me. "I'm going to put some antiseptic on the- on the... wound, don't you try to stop me." I feel a slight sting as the cold cream meets with my back, but it soon shifts into a soothing sensation as Butters' delicate fingertips rub over my scars. When he's done he hands me my t-shirt and I'm met with the concerned look on his face.

"Why are you being nice to me Butters?" I ask, voice flat.

"Well gee Kenny because I can see you're not alright, it's what people do, they help each other!" he replies, naively smiling up at me and rubbing his knuckles together.

"Do they?" I reply, "Do they really? Because no one else seems to care, no one else notices that there's something wrong, I'm with them all the time and they never notice my torment." I feel something inside me snap and my voice escalates. "Heck I help them with their problems; I sit and listen to them. I NOTICE when something is wrong but they're all too self centred to notice me. Their problems are nothing compared to mine, they can't even begin to understand MY suffering. And the really sad part is that if anyone did stop thinking about themselves long enough to notice something was wrong, I'd have to pretend everything was fine because otherwise I'd be in trouble with HIM." I'm not talking specifically to Butters any more, words are just pouring out of my mouth. "Hey Stan and Kyle, you're having relationship problems? Well I'm being horrifically mentally and physically abused, NOT THAT YOU CARE ONE BIT OF COURSE!"

"Is Damien abusing you?" asks very pale looking Butters, my face matches his as I comprehend what I've just said. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in, followed by a long, slow exhalation. I silently nod, avoiding eye contact.

"I fell in love Butters and now I can't leave him."

"How could you love someone like that?"

"Because I thought he was amazing." It's not a lie, I did fall in love with Damien, Butters needs an explanation and this is as close to the truth as I can tell.

"Do you want to be free?"

"Do you think I enjoy the way he treats me? I don't get pleasure from being burnt, from being punched and kicked. I just can't get away from him, I have no choice."

"Kenny, there's always a choice."

"Not for me."

"Surely there are better people in this world to love than the ones who abuse you? You need someone more caring... more gentle." He looks intently up at me with his innocent, crystal clear eyes, the most caring and gentle I have ever seen.

"My life is too dangerous for someone like that," I state bluntly, turning away.

"With Damien around, yes," whispers Butters.

"Well he's not going anywhere."

"When there's a will, there's a way." Says Butters in a distressed voice, having trouble himself believing it.

"I thought it was: when there's a will, there are about fifty relatives," I laugh sternly. Forcing myself to look harshly at Butters I bark: "and besides what makes you think I have the will to leave him, I love Damien." Lie, I definitely do not love Damien, I wish I could tell him the truth but that would put us both in peril. The lie seems to convince Butters, who drops his head and grabs his bag.

"Well maybe you need to have a good long think about- about it Kenny; because anyone who hurts you in that way sure as hell can't be good... you are not something to be owned, to be branded. Well you're a person who's being used and if you can't see that, I can't help you." He gives me one last look before shoving his way out of the changing room doors.

You're right Butters, Damien SURE AS HELL isn't good.

* * *

G'day mate! Thank you for reading. Awww I love Butters. I would really like to hear what you're thinking about the story RIGHT NOW! So please leave a review if you can. No pressure. xx


	17. Desperation

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Kyle's Point of View**

Well it's certainly been an interesting week, that's for sure. I think everything is looking up and very soon everything could be amazing. There's just one thing I've not dared to do for two years and now feels like the right time: I need to tell my parent's I'm gay. I want to do it before I possibly get involved with Cartman, because it's not likely I will be telling them that in a hurry, maybe they'll think I'm confused, maybe they'll think I'm sick but maybe, just maybe they'll understand. I just feel I should offload my old secrets before I start keeping new ones, logical? Well I think so.

I'm not going to tell my parents alone though, I'm going to have someone with me for moral support. Obviously it's not going to be Cartman because that would just make everything way too complicated, I have arranged to see him today though; I'm going over to his house later to finish the project and to have a... talk. It's not Stan either because he doesn't know anything about what's going on. It is of course the incredibly supportive Kenny, although he sounded very reluctant to do so. I don't see what the problem was, it's not like he has anything to worry about himself; he lives a care free life involving lots of girls and endless partying. Anyway after I explained to him how badly I needed him, he agreed.

I hear a knock at the door and get up off the sofa to answer it.

"Hey Kenny," I say as I swing the door open open.

"Hi Kyle," he replies, scanning the living room.

"Come on in." He does, glancing quickly behind his shoulder in the process, I shut the door and lead him to the kitchen table where he sits down and starts flicking through the newspaper. "I'm just going to go and get my parents," I say walking towards the garage, they're both tidying it out today, along with Ike who only offered to help so he could nab anything that looked remotely interesting or dangerous when they weren't looking. As I enter into the cold room, my parents look up at me and smile, I clear my throat and proclaim: "Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you."

"What about Bubeleh?" my mom replies, in a concerned manner.

"Something important, can you come to the kitchen?"

"Well sure, we were going to take a coffee break soon anyway, we'll be right in." I smile and head back into the kitchen, where Kenny is mindlessly flicking through the newspaper, eyes glazed over, obviously not taking in a single word.

"Kenny, is something wrong?" I ask, making him jump.

"No nothing Kyle, I'm fine," he responds, obviously lying.

"I don't believe you." I hear footsteps as my mom and dad walk into the room, I make a mental note to quiz Kenny more later, right now I'm about to do something incredibly difficult and possibly stupid.

**Kenny's Point of View**

I think I actually prefer it when Kyle is selfish, at least then I don't have to lie to him. I doubt he'll remember that he suspected something is wrong with me later anyway though.

"Oh hello Kenny dear, lovely to see you again so soon!" exclaims Kyle's mom.

"Hello Mrs Broflovski, Mr Broflovski," I say with a smile.

"Please Kenny call us Shelia and Gerald, there's no need for such formalities." I nod.

"Mom, dad can you please sit down?" asks Kyle, staring intently at them.

"Oh this sounds serious," says his dad in a half joking tone. Actually this is quite a serious discussion and I can understand why Kyle wants someone with him and I can understand why that someone is me. I just can't understand why I agreed when this is ultimately going to end in a lot of pain. Maybe I don't care anymore.

"It is serious," replies Kyle in a cracked voice.

"Then you must tell us," Kyle's dad responds in a firm but supportive voice.

"I wouldn't be telling you if I w-wasn't completely sure, b-but I've known for two years now that I'm... Well, I'm gay." Kyle's face is flushed a vermillion red as he fails to maintain eye contact with his parents, instead looking down at his fingernails and frantically picking at them. I look first at Gerald's face which is etched in shock and confusion as his head frantically whirs to understand what he's just heard. "P-please I really want you to understand," pleads Kyle. Gerald stands up and walks over to our side of the table, placing his hand on Kyle's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Of course I understand," he says reassuringly. I let out a sigh of relief; at least Kyle has one parent on his side. We all turn to face Shelia who is sitting very still, a blank expression on her face.

"Is there someone," she asks very slowly in a low voice. I look cautiously at Kyle who seems to weighing up what to tell his mom. After a very tense few seconds he sighs and a defeated look washes over his face.

"Y-yes," he stutters, almost incomprehensibly, chancing a fleeting glance at me, "i-i-it's C... C-C-"

"Kenny?" cries Kyle's mom, a look of realisation on her face as she turns to look wildly at me.

I stare at Kyle in dismay as he stares back at me. Both unable to move we turn to gawk at his mom. She obviously takes this as a sign that she's right.

"It is Kenny isn't it. That's why he's here?"

We both continue staring at her, frozen to the spot. It all happens very suddenly after that, a small smile forming on her lips was all it took.

"Yes," says Kyle.

**Kyle's Point of View**

I look at Kenny in desperation and then over at my mom, who's, to my relief still smiling. I know it was foolish of me but I saw a possible easy way out, a peaceful resolution and I took it.

"I've suspected that there was something you were keeping from me for a little while now Bubby and when Kenny came around a couple of nights ago, I knew that something had changed. Although I can't say that it entirely pleases me... I understand." Mom turns to face Kenny, who still looks completely in shock, "I must know if you have true feelings for my son, Kenny?"

Please Kenny: play along, for the love of God play along. I look on his face to see that old faithful smile forming.

"Yes, Mrs Broflovski I do, Kyle and I we're... good together." He turns to me and looks down with affection, placing his arm protectively around my shoulder. I turn to my mom, cringing as I try to gauge her reaction.

"That's great," she cries out, "if it had to be anyone I'm glad it's you, you're such a lovely young man." Relief floods over me. I never expected my mother to react so positively, this has to have a lot to do with the fact she thinks I'm going through this with a polite and charming young man... if only she knew that a) Kenny is in fact quite the 'bad boy' and b) my true interest is in Eric Cartman.

"I agree," says my dad reaching out to pat Kenny's shoulder.

"Thank you Mrs Broflovski, Mr Broflovski," says Kenny.

"I already told you earlier dear, call me Shelia," replies my mom. Kenny and I stand up, his arm still loosely around my shoulder as Ike walks into the kitchen.

"Are you finally out of the closet?" he sneers as he looks at us.

"Yes," I retort looking at him blankly.

"With him!" he yells pointing at Kenny.

"Yes," I say innocently.

"Bit out of your league isn't he? Besides I wasn't even aware that Kenny was gay."

"Does this put your mind at rest?" Kenny asks Ike as he pulls me into a tight hug, arms around my waist, before pulling away and planting a quick kiss on my forehead. I laugh.

"Fags," mutters Ike, low enough so that our parents don't hear. I hardly hear because of the panic that grips me. Not panic from the kiss, or my parent's reaction to it. I don't know what my parent's reaction is because I'm not looking at them, nor am I looking at anyone else in the room, I'm looking outside. Kenny and I are stood directly in front of the kitchen window, this wouldn't usually be a problem, and it shouldn't be a problem. However when Eric Cartman is stood on the pavement on the other side, it turns into a problem.

* * *

A/N: Oh you didn't expect everything to go smoothly and for this to actually be a happy chapter did you? I think we can safely say that's thrown a few more problems into an almost overflowing pot. Thank you for reading and for the reviews, as always I'm very grateful. xx


	18. Chilli & Punch

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Stan's Point of View**

"So I said to Kevin: don't be ridiculous Superman could easily defeat Batman!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, Batman doesn't even have any superpowers; he's just rich enough to buy the gadgets."

"What about Ironman?" I ask.

"Same thing," replies Clyde in exasperation, taking another huge gulp of beer.

"Well what about Spiderman?"

"Anyone can beat Spiderman if they have a big enough can of bug spray!" Clyde laughs hysterically, obviously amusing himself, I fake a laugh and agree with him; I mean to be fair Superman probably could defeat the lot of them. I spy Bebe making her way over to us and decide to scram; I am not a fan of watching that particular match of tonsil tennis. I make my way over to the snack table and grab a handful of chips; I decide to entertain myself by trying out the different dips Clyde has to offer, starting with Sour Cream and Chive and moving onto the Thousand Island. I spot a glass bowl on the table with another intriguing dip inside; it's labelled 'homemade Chilli Salsa,' greedily I take a massive scoopful using a Dorito. Everything's fine for a few seconds as I appreciate the tomato flavour, and then suddenly my tongue sets on fire, which quickly spreads to the rest of my mouth, I wheeze and grab onto the table for stability as I can feel sweat forming my forehead, my face is overheating!

"I thought you could use this," chuckles Kyle, handing me a glass of water. I grab it hastily and glug it down.

"Thanks," I stifle, grinning at him.

"They say that chocolate milkshake is the best for soothing the mouth."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always see people drinking it at Casa Bonita."

"Well I may have to ask Clyde if he has any!" I exclaim, straightening up and looking over Kyle. He looks very smart tonight, in a crisp white shirt, teamed with a pair of green jeans, which only he could carry off.

"So how's it going dude?" he asks casually, smiling at me.

"I'm good," I answer, in an honest voice. I do feel good, after all Wendy has been more open towards me these past few days, it all changed during that competition with Clyde, the one where she called me babe again and hugged me, it's a positive sign. "How are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine yeah," replied Kyle smiling.

"You look very smart, trying to impress someone?" He looks at me startled, blushing. "Dude there is someone isn't there! Is it Red? Because I've heard she's rather taken with you."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone," he protests, rolling his eyes. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"What an obvious conversation changer, but apart from setting my mouth on fire, yes I am, you?"

"Yeah it's pretty good." He takes a drink from his cup of what I think looks like punch, I know for a fact that Kyle adores punch and will probably drink way too much of it. "I don't suppose you've seen Kenny tonight have you?"

"Actually I haven't," I reply.

"It's not like him to miss a party," says Kyle. He raises a good point actually, where would Kenny be that's more important than chatting up girls?

"Hey Stan, have you ever been ultimate sledging?"asks Kyle, slightly anxiously.

"What?" I reply raising my eyebrows.

"Ultimate sledging," he replies in an exasperated tone.

"No, I mean what is it?"

"It's where you stand up on the sledge and tie the steering ropes around your wrists, so you don't fall off or something," he takes another sip of his drink.

"Well that sounds stupid and dangerous, who would do that!?"

"Kenny, he has cuts all up his wrists, I think he should stop doing it."

"I agree, but I doubt you'll convince Kenny to stop doing something he enjoys." Kyle looks at me and nods before looking over at the drinks table; he chokes down the rest of his punch quickly.

"I'm going to get another drink," he proclaims, waving his arm in a grand gesture. I look over at the drinks table and notice Cartman stood at it with his back to us talking to Butters, I decide not to join Kyle as he's ultimately going to end up arguing with Cartman about something, as always and I really can't be bothered to listen to that. I turn my attention back to the Doritos, only this time avoiding the chilli dip.

**Eric's Point of View**

"Hey Eric, have you seen Kenny anywhere?" asks Butters nervously.

"No," I reply shortly, "I haven't seen that asshole," noticing Kyle walking over to us I add crudely: "why not ask Kyle, he'll probably know."

"Kyle, do you know where Kenny is?" demands Butters, as Kyle comes to a stop next to him.

"No sorry, I don't Butters," he replies, glancing anxiously at me.

"Well that is shocking," I grumble to myself. Butters hurries of, I wonder why he so desperately wants to find Kenny, is everyone after Kenny? Is he some kind of irresistible guy magnet? I watch moodily as Kyle gets himself another cup of punch and take a gulp. He turns to me with a guilty look on his face.

"Cartman I-" he begins to say.

"Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it." I snap back at him. I'm not even sure why I came tonight, I knew Kyle would try to explain today to me, well I really don't care.

"But it's not what you think," he begs, widening his glowing green eyes. Goddammit, why does he have to be so fucking irresistible?

"So you hug and kiss all your friends in your kitchen in front of your entire family?"

"Well... No."

"Do you think it's perfectly fine to tell me what we have means something and then go off with Kenny?"

"That's not what I-"

"I don't know why I expected anything else, you obviously still hate me."

"CARTMAN WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" he yells, attracting attention from everyone around us, only for a few seconds though as they clock me and conclude we're just having another one of our usual arguments.

"Fine," I say, glaring at him expectantly.

"Kenny knows," says Kyle softly.

"Kenny knows what? How to make a soufflé? The PH of a lemon? All the words to American Pie?" I reply sarcastically.

"Kenny knows about us."

"Oh there's an 'us' now?"

"Stop being an asshole and just listen would you!" pleads Kyle; I grunt and remain silent, crossing my arms. "Well, after I left your house on Wednesday afternoon, I ended up bursting into tears; in fact I could hardly walk I was shaking that much." He looks at me with eyes full of embarrassment and I know that he's telling the truth. "Kenny found me and looked after me." I desperately try to hang onto my feelings of resentment, it shouldn't be this easy for him to turn my feelings completely around, but it's no use. I'm the one that's suddenly feeling guilty.

"I never meant to make you that upset," I say in a distressed voice.

"I know, so I told Kenny everything, including the truth that I desperately fancy you, of course I do; it's so blatantly obvious."

"And the scene I saw in the kitchen?" I ask, voice wavering as my heart frantically pounds.

"The thing I told you I had to do, it was to tell my parents I'm gay, my mom jumped to the wrong conclusions... but she took it so well that I didn't want to correct her."

"I can't say I think you made the right choice, but I understand," I say with a small smile.

"You do?" asks Kyle a smile creeping onto his face.

"And I desperately fancy you as well."

"Well I'm very glad to hear that," murmurs Kyle seductively, moving slightly closer. I swear I would have kissed him right there and then if Wendy hadn't walked over.

**Wendy's Point of View**

"Do you guys know where Stan is?" I ask Kyle and Cartman.

"No," says Cartman shortly.

"He was over by the food table, but he seems to have disappeared now, sorry Wendy," replies Kyle giving me an apologetic smile.

"Oh right, no worries," I say and walk off. I wonder where he is; I need to find him quickly before my mind starts wavering.

"Wendy," calls out a voice from behind me, I turn around.

"Oh hey Token," I say smiling.

"Enjoying the party?" he asks.

"Yeah, the music sucks but then I hate modern music." He laughs.

"Strong opinions as always I see."

"Oh well, you know me!" I look over Token's shoulder and to my horror see Stan glaring at me, oh shit, this wasn't part of the plan. Making Stan jealous was definitely not part of the plan. Is he jealous or just annoyed? I really can't tell. Token sees my anguish and looks over his shoulder, noticing Stan's fiery glare.

"Did you want to talk to Stan?" he asks in a confused voice.

"No," I reply firmly through gritted teeth, not that it makes a difference, Stan is walking towards us.

"Hello Stan," says Token politely.

"Yeah, hi," says Stan, voice full of irritation as he narrows his eyes.

"Are you having a nice night?" continues Token hesitantly.

"Sure," snaps Stan.

"I ermm, may just go and find C-Craig, I need to ask him something... Do you know what I think I saw him in the corner with Tweek, ha what a surprise!" babbles Token as he cautiously backs away.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" I shout accusingly at Stan.

"Who cares, the guy's an asshole," he replies calmly.

"No he isn't, Token's a lovely guy and you know it!"

"He's a girlfriend stealer."

"Oh and who's girlfriend has he stolen?" Stan raises his eyebrows and looks at me expectantly, still maintaining a thoroughly pissed off look. I suddenly realise what he means and blush, he seems to misinterpret this flood of colour, dropping his eyes.

"Why don't you chase after him if you care about him so much?" he asks irately but with an edge of hurt in his voice.

"I don't!" I shout back.

"Oh?"

"I care about you!" I yell out, "you may be a moody and jealous person but I'm miserable without you."

"Well you're a moody and jealous person as well... we're obviously a good match." He looks down at me with a smile, anger dissolving from his face.

"Or a very terrible one," I respond.

"I don't care," laughs Stan.

"Stan I made a huge mistake, I was being selfish."

"No, I was the one who made the mistake, I was being unfair."

"I love you," I say stepping forward.

Stan grins, pulling me close and in a very convincing French accent, whispers in my ear, "Mademoiselle, je t'aime du fond de mon coeur." He looks deeply at me with his sparkling blue eyes, "I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of accompanying me for a stroll in the garden."

"Oh definitely," I whisper back, Stan takes me by the hand and leads me out of the backdoor, nobody see's us, not that I care. The cold air hits me full force as we step out into the night, I instinctively squeeze closer to Shim, causing him to grin in satisfaction. We huddle under a tree on the edge of the garden, where we are most sheltered from the wind. I look at Stan again and notice he still has a smug grin on his face, I lean up and kiss him in an attempt to wipe the grin, I am not successful; the grin only gets wider.

**Kyle's Point of View**

"Okay," whispers Cartman, are you ready?

"I'm ready," I mutter, grabbing another cup of punch and downing it in one.

"My God Kyle, how many cups of punch are you planning on having?" yells Cartman accusingly.

"Why is that any of your business fatass?" I yell back, waving my arms.

"I just don't want to have to be the one fucking stuck with you when you're throwing up due to your own greed!"

"Pahhh, I've not had enough for that to happen!" I exclaim.

"So how many have you had?"

"Ermm just about 4... Maybe 5, no more than 6... 7."

"Oh lord and you think that's wise do you? I thought Jews were supposed to be smart." We were attracting attention from everyone around us now; good.

"I don't need to stand here and listen to a lecture from you of all people," I say dramatically lunging forward and stumbling. I throw my hand over my mouth.

"Oh fuck, you are going to be sick! I really shouldn't be the one fucking dealing with all of this." He grabs me by my collar and pulls me towards the back door, shooting people glowering looks as he passed them, there's no way anyone is following us outside.

As the backdoor closes behind us Cartman and I burst into laughter. "We kick ass at fighting," he declares.

"We should do," I say, "We've had enough practice!" I look up into his face and grin, before changing my expression to anger and hitting him.

"What the fuck was that for asshole?!" he yells, jumping back.

"That was for sneaking in a Jew joke, fatass."

"Oh I'm very sorry," he says in mock apology drawing me in close and caressing my ear with his lips, softly murmuring, "please, let me make it up to you." Shivers run up my spine at the sultry tone in his voice but I decide to play with him.

"Making it up isn't going to be easy," I say, running my hand down his cheek before turning around and sauntering slowly away. Cartman rushes after me, grabbing me ferociously by the waist and wrenching me up off the ground whilst simultaneously turning me around. As the light sensors spot our sudden movement, the garden becomes bathed in a yellow glow. Our heads now at equal height, he feverously crushes his lips against mine, I wrap my arms and legs firmly around him and return the force of the kiss. A warm feeling grows in my stomach and it's not entirely due to the punch.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yells a familiar voice; stabbing through the silence of the night.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if everyone says chocolate milkshake cools down your mouth, but my friend once gave me a bite of an extra hot chilli and chocolate milkshake was the only thing that stopped me from screaming... and I hate chocolate milkshake (love banana and that would probably work as well.) Kenny's baked soufflés for everyone by the way if you're interested? I feel sorry for Token in this Ha-ha. Wow, that chapter was nearly all dialogue, I enjoyed doing it though.

I hope that even though Kenny wasn't in this chapter, the references to him kept people happy, guaranteed Kenny or Damien next chapter, both? Maybe...

In regards to how far through the story we are I predict possibly five more chapters...

Oh and I don't own Marvell or DC Comics nor any of the amazing superheroes within. Darn.

THANK YOU! XX


	19. Safe?

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Kyle's Point of View**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yells a familiar voice; stabbing through the silence of the night. I freeze, frantically clinging to Cartman. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" shouts Stan; appearing out of nowhere, Wendy runs after him. I loosen my grip on Cartman as he hastily lowers me to the ground, releasing me from his grasp; we both turn to see Stan's horrified face staring back.

"S-Stan I- C- ahhh," is all I managed to blurt out, shaking at the shock.

"What does it look like?" replies Cartman calmly. Regardless of his stupid comment, I'm relieved he seems in control.

"Don't you dare say another word, asshole!" Stan yells at him, gritting his teeth.

"I can't even see what the problem is?" Cartman takes a confident and commanding step forward.

"The problem is that you're taking advantage of a drunken person, look at him he's incapable of speaking and he's shaking."

I feel my blood boil and hastily push Cartman backwards. "He's not taking advantage of me!" I yell at Stan in astonishment, "and I'm not drunk!" He looks me over in surprise, taking me in properly for the first time and weighing up whether to believe me.

"Well what other explanation is there for you two kissing?" he stutters slowly. We both look intently at him. "Y-You can't possibly have f-feelings for him, Kyle?"

"I do," I say sincerely, locking my eyes strongly onto Stan's.

"B-but you hate Cartman... and he's a guy!"

"It makes sense that he's a guy Stan, I'm gay." I thought he was going to fall over from the shock, Wendy grabs his arm in an attempt to keep him steady; he bats her away and points his finger accusingly at me.

"You're gay... you're gay and you didn't tell me!" His look of anger slowly transforms into hurt. "How long have you known it?"

"I- well..."

"HOW LONG KYLE?" he yells, anger levels rising.

"I've known for about TWO YEARS," I yell back, "and the reason I didn't tell you is because you've completely shut yourself off from people, YOU never tell ME anything!"

"I've never kept something this big from you."

"You have kept things from me then?" Stan scowls at me, and then over at the brown haired boy standing beside me, whom, I notice looks upset. I reach out and pull him into a sideways hug, resting my head on his shoulder, "and I don't hate Eric, there's another feeling that fits a whole lot better." Stan's eyes widen in incredulity, and then he seems to understand.

"So this is who you were trying to impress," he concludes, with a sneer.

"What?" I reply, confused.

"With the clothes, remember?" I blush again.

"Well those jeans do look rather sexy," pipes up Cartman, smirking, I hit him and narrow my eyes, blushing even harder.

"That isn't helping," I hiss.

"Well honestly Stan's being a right pussy about this, by the sounds of it Kenny took it a whole lot better," unfortunately he does murmur this quietly enough, my eyes widen as I hide my face in his chest, preparing for my best friend's reaction.

"WHAT? You told Kenny before you told me! That's it!" yells Stan. I peer up as he turns, grabs Wendy and storms off, Wendy looks over her shoulder and gives me a remorseful glance, and as I look up at Cartman, he's doing the same. I let his arms encapsulate me into a hug, it feels warm and safe. It's bizarre to think that I'm seeking comfort from him, even stranger that it's in such a caring way.

"I didn't mean for him to hear that," he whispers.

"It's probably best he did," I sigh back. As I gaze into his chocolate eyes I notice a grin forming on his face.

"What are you grinning about?" I ask sceptically.

"You called me Eric." He sounds very satisfied.

"I felt it was time to get serious for a moment." I state, steadily.

"I like it." He kisses the top of my head, in such an uncharacteristically gentle way, making me feel so calm and protected.

"Why can't Stan understand?"

"I don't even properly understand." Eric speaks gravely, he grabs my face and pulls me into a slow and affectionate kiss, "but everything will be O.K. Come on, I'll take you home."

**Damien's Point of View**

It's very simple, if you have the correct equipment, I usually just melt it, but I'm trying to be discrete. A tension wrench and a straightened out paper clip do the job very nicely, just feel the pins and push them up, then turn. Hey presto the door opens. Now Kenny knows this house well, he knows that the third and seventh steps creak on the stairs, but the rest make no noise; Kenny knows this, hence I know it. Therefore when I proceed to creep up the stairs, I miss out the third and seventh steps.

_Yeah, yeah alright... Ooh... Satan's disciple._ I sing in my head as I creep down the landing, taking care not to make a sound, checking to see if all the doors are closed. _They comin' to get us, us, us, us._ I stop outside the door I'm after, reaching out for the handle and lightly grasping it. Thankfully it isn't locked; opening bolts from the outside is far more difficult than picking a lock. I turn the handle and gradually push open the door, gliding into the room and pushing the wood back the other way. _Satan's disciple's they're comin'. _Taking in my surroundings, I notice how tidy the room is, a few posters, some neatly lined up books, nothing of vague interest to me though. _They're comin' to get us very soon. _I look down at the sleeping boy sprawled out over the bed, still wearing his daytime clothes, as if he's stumbled into his room and crashed hazily onto the bed, instantly dead to the world. _And if they don't come to get me, then you know they're comin' to come and get you._

I shove my hand forcefully over his mouth and pinch his nose, he splutters awake, eyes blinking rapidly, seemingly disorientated with his surroundings, then he looks up at me with such beautiful panic and dread in his glowing eyes. I suppose a demon standing over your bed in the moonlight, with eyes gleaming crimson would be rather terrifying.

"Don't be scared pretty boy," I whisper, keeping his head pushed down with my hand, "come and join the party, your guest is waiting for you." Pulling some ready prepared chloroform out from my coat pocket, I quickly shove it in his face. He gasps in shock, inhaling the chemicals in the process. He's soon unconscious, I hastily withdraw the cloth; they say too much can kill.

Leaving the house proves just as easy as entering, he's shorter than average and slim built, not that it would matter if he wasn't, humans are easy to handle. I throw him down in the snow and relock the door, using his key, which I found in his coat pocket in the hall. I look at him, lying in the snow, bright red hair contrasting boldly to its pale whiteness. Why it is that Kyle Broflovski is causing me so many problems, I don't know, obviously he sees that pathetically caring side of Kenny, the one that the stupid blond can't seem to help but exercising. Oh well, I told him something bad would happen if he went too far, and he has. Picking Kyle up again I sprint for my destination, it won't be long now.

* * *

A/N: Hey folks! Don't use your new lock picking knowledge to break into houses. That would be bad mmkay?

Bizzy Bone- Satan's Disciples was Damien's song of choice.

Safe? Protected? Everything will be O.K? Well I couldn't let that last... (Evil laugh)

It made me so happy to wake up and find that 'clockworkdp1' had read the whole thing through at once! Thank you, and thank you to all my other readers. Thank you to the reviewers as well, I'm extremely grateful, EXTREMELY.


	20. Is Kyle In?

**I contain some violence. Not really bad though because the rating is staying as a T.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Eric's Point of View**

I'm here to see your son so we can finish our history project...I'm here to see your son so we can hang out and talk... I'm here to see your son so I can grab him and kiss him after a lonely night... I'm here to see your son so that I can carry him to his room, throw him down on his bed and f... Hmm, best to stick with option A. Not that I need an excuse to see Kyle but that mad bitch does not like me hanging around her son. I'm a bad influence, a horrible person... something along those lines, I don't know, it's probably true, I don't care. I knock loudly on the door and put on the most pleasant smile I can muster. It's swung open to reveal the bored face of Ike.

"What do you want?" he asks moodily when he sees me.

"Oh hello Ike, how are you?" I ask sweetly. He rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?" he repeats, seeing straight through my fake demeanour. I smirk at him.

"Is Kyle in?"

"I don't know."

"Could you perhaps... check for me?"

"Nope," he says beginning to swing the door shut.

"Ike, who is it at the door?" calls Kyle's lovely mom from a room nearby, Ike looks at me and grins, obviously getting enjoyment out of this.

"It's Kyle's racist, anti-Semitic friend." I hear her crashing her way to the door and opening it fully again, did she really need to come to the door? Am I that bad?

"Oh hello Eric," she says stiffly, "I'm afraid Kyle isn't here at the moment."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, I haven't seen him this morning, he must have left early." Well that doesn't sound normal, after last night I'd have thought Kyle would need a long sleep, he was certainly tired enough when I left him. She obviously notices my confused expression because she adds with a tinge of smugness in her voice: "have you tried Kenny's house?" I can't help but glare at her, causing Ike to look at me strangely, oh God for Kyle's sake I don't want that little genius asshole to work out my feelings. I force myself to smile again.

"Right, thank you," I say, before turning around and walking off. I really wish I could set her straight but I know that it's up for Kyle to do; maybe I could be there though, just so I could see her face. Walking back up Kyle's drive I notice that his car still there, he can't have gone far then, you can't get very far on foot in South Park and if you want to go to any of the neighbouring towns then you need a car. He's probably with Stan or Kenny, most likely Stan's to try and make up, he hates it when they argue.

When I arrive at Stan's house, I notice that Wendy's car is parked outside, oh how delightful, I do love the company of that hippy bitch. I knock on the door and wait for a response, eventually the pansy jock opens the door, initially looking shocked and curious before slightly smiling at me.

"Is Kyle here?" I ask. He looks concerned.

"No he isn't, I'd have thought he would be with you?" Stan replies, blushing in slight embarrassment, I look into his eyes and notice that he seems remorseful. "Cartman, I want to apologise for last night, I've been talking to Wendy and it was wrong of me to assume you were taking advantage of Kyle." I stare at him in disbelief and then over at Wendy, who's also come to the door, to my further astonishment she smiles at me.

"You defended me ho?" I ask, causing her to roll her eyes and Stan to slightly narrow his.

"I defended KYLE," she replies. I smirk at both of them, crossing my arms.

"So what's running through your head now then Stan?" He fidgets, shifting from one leg to the other.

"Well, after thinking about it I actually think it kind of makes sense in a way, you and Kyle just can't keep apart... but I still can't say it pleases me. I was madder at the fact Kyle didn't tell me, but again I can see why, I've not been very supportive... to anyone recently." He looks at Wendy and she smiles back, squeezing his arm, he bends down and plants a quick kiss on her cheek. "Anyway I would really love to tell Kyle all this." I nod at him.

"Well I'm trying to find him as well, the little Jew seems to have disappeared, and he hasn't taken his car. I can only think that he's gone to Kenny's."

"Well why don't I drive us over there now?" asks Wendy, she's being uncharacteristically friendly today, must be very happy that she's back with Stan, because I assume that's what has happened, I don't care enough to ask them.

"Sounds good!" says Stan.

**Kyle's Point of View**

Seeing nothing but blackness, I desperately try to peel open my eyes, everything feels really hazy, shit maybe I did drink too much last night. Groggily I try to push myself up, promptly freezing at the inability to do this. It all comes flooding back. I'm not at home. I'm not even lying down. The wooden floor beneath me is cold and hard. As my mind slowly begins to whir and my eyes clear I look around hysterically, heart racing frantically.

"KENNY!" I yell out as I see him slouched lifeless next to me. I attempt to grab him but one of my arms is twisted above me, handcuffed to something, I shake it and the metal digs into my wrist.

"He's just unconscious," growls a voice from across the room; "which gives us time to talk." I stare up into Damien's bright red possessing eyes and remember them from last night. I fear I could be in a very dangerous position here but as I look back at Kenny's bruised body I fear he could be in a worse one.

"What have you done to him?" I ask fiercely.

"I only drugged him," the demon replies nonchalantly, mouth breaking into a sinister smile, "it's not him I'm interested in at the moment."

"Well I am! What is it that you want from us?" my heart beats rapidly inside my chest, and my head screams at me to be careful, this is the son of Satan I'm dealing with.

"Oh Kyle for someone supposedly smart you're so blind, I've been getting what I want from Kenny for a little while now." No, he can't have. I scrabble to my feet and tug desperately at the handcuff.

"You monster, what have you been doing to him?"

"You might as well sit back down, you're not going anywhere." I stare at him defiantly, refusing to obey him. He sighs, "Kyle, get down now or I'll make you." I feel my heart pounding into overdrive and the blood beating in my head but I remain standing. Suddenly there's a piercing glow in his eyes, tearing into my chest causing me to collapse, gasping for air, there's a flash of white before my eyes and a crunch rips through the air as he brings his heavy boot down onto my leg. "There, now you have no choice." I feel tears stinging in my eyes as unbelievable pain rips through my body.

"Tell me why you're doing this." I pant lunging forward; this movement mixed with the agonizing pain I'm feeling from my leg causes me to feel faint. I lean back against the wall of wherever the hell we are.

"Very well, he was forbidden from getting close to people and revealing the secret but he did, and now he needs to pay."

"What secret? I don't know anything!"

"I know you don't, you didn't care enough to notice." I feel a stabbing in my chest, not caused by the demon this time, "you couldn't see he was changing, you're selfish."

"I did notice!" I yell.

"Maybe, but your own petty problems were too important to follow through weren't they?" I stare at him dumbfounded, he's right, I should have realised something worse was happening with Kenny, I have been ignoring other people. "I thought that when you saw his wrists you may have figured something terrible was going on, but you just believed the ultimate sledging lie." I gasp.

"Th-those cuts were made by the handcuffs weren't they?"

"And my teeth." Damien winks, a sadistic grin on his face, I scream in anger.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO KENNY?"

"Oh he's just so much fun. To watch him transform from a wild and carefree boy in love into a wounded and miserable one is very entertaining." I turn to look at Kenny again, taking in the dark circles and depressed face, one he's been hiding so well, but why? Why didn't he ask for help? "Now Kyle," says Damien as I snap my head back up towards him, "I'm going to enjoy transforming you, although it's going to have to be over a much shorter period of time... you don't have long left."

Oh shit.

"Leave him alone Damein," mumbles a very hoarse voice from beside me, sending relief but fear through me.

"Ahhh good morning darling, so lovely of you to join us," sneers Damien walking over to crouch down next to Kenny, "I have to say your little friend Kyle here is proving to be a lot of fun."

* * *

A/N: Damien is going to reply to some parts of your reviews.

**George: Would Damien really use chloroform to knock him out though? Isn't that a bit old fashioned for the devils child; surely he's up to date with the medical world? Or does he just like to be retro?**

Damein: You calling me retro? You better be careful what you say. If you must know I've found chloroform to be the most effective method, it's quick and easy. Unfortunately my powers don't seem to knock people out, just kill them. It's a bit annoying actually...

**Mrsmonkeyxx: ...as for the lock picking knowledge... no promises.**

Damien: Well don't blame me when you get caught.

**Bella-romeo: wow, very dramatic chapter...**

Damien: Oh you know me, I love drama. Bang.

mmm yeah...

This chapter is dedicated to Hamsters worldwide. Why? Because I can...

Thank you for reading and reviewing. *cheesy grin*


	21. Realisation

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Kenny's Point of View**

Damien moves closer to me maliciously sniggering, and crushes his lips into mine. I let him, too tired to fight back.

"I said good morning," he growls, pulling sharply on my hair.

"I heard you," I reply sternly, "but there's no way I'm exchanging pleasantries whilst you have Kyle held captive." Damien narrows his eyes at me, sending a shockwave of pain through my core, one I've experienced thousands of times yet still manages to jolt my body leaving me gasping for air.

"STOP THAT," screams Kyle in horror.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyle," whispers Damien, moving closer to him, "would you like to experience the pain as well." Kyle grits his teeth and narrows his eyes but says nothing. Damien stands up. "Well I'm going to leave you two alone for a little while, I need a stretch. I'll be back, so don't wander off." He chuckles to himself before a bright flash of light and sparks fly up from where he stands as he disappears. Kyle desperately scrambles to turn to me, grabbing my arm, a look of utter dread on his face.

"Kenny, oh god, Ken are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't notice, you've been in such a mess! I just naturally assumed that you were living a care free life as you always have, but now I think about it I can't remember the last time I saw you with a girl and you weren't at the party. I should have noticed!" he starts sobbing hysterically. There's no way that I'm letting Damien make him feel like the guilty one.

"Kyle STOP, you have nothing to be sorry for," I croak, throat dry and soar.

"But I didn't notice Ken, I didn't help." He runs his ice-cold hand down my bare arm and grabs my hand in his, clasping it tightly, I turn to look at him gravely.

"No one could notice Kyle; if they did... then this would happen." He looks at me with a confused expression on his face; I suppose there's no harm in telling him now. "Well I fell in love with Damien," Kyle's face shifts from a look of confusion to a look of shock, I sigh and nod, "yep; I thought he was wonderful, he was so passionate, so good to me." I laugh bitterly. "I made a deal with him to get something I've been wanting a very long time. I can't get away from him and now you've been dragged into this mess."

"I don't care about myself right now!" he yells.

"Well you have to Kyle, because you're in a lot of danger. Damien doesn't need a reason to hurt you." I reply steadily but with force in my voice.

"He doesn't seem to need a reason to hurt you either!"

"He does have a reason. I'm the reason."

"You're the reason?"

"Yes, Kyle, I'm the reason."

"What do you mean you're the reason?" he asks, squeezing my hand even harder.

"Because I'm me, Kenneth McCormick, 'a homosexual loved up little fool," I reply, bitterly, replicating Damien's words.

"Love is not a valid reason to hurt someone."

"I never said it was valid."

"Then it's not a real reason."

"Fine then maybe there are other reasons. You ever read a story about someone selling their soul to the Devil? Well his son buys them as well." Kyle stares with fear into my eyes, shivering as icy breath blows out in front of him.

"Ken- I..."

"Don't ask questions Kyle, I can't tell you, accept that you can't know and you may get out of this."

"It's gone cold Ken," he whispers softly, "why has it gone so cold?"

"It's because Damien's left, he radiates extreme heat. It burns sometimes." If I had to choose between freezing and burning I know which one I'd choose. I drag my handcuff along the rail above us and move in closer to Kyle, wrapping my free arm around him. We huddle close. My mind wanders over what Kyle said earlier, about girls and parties. I really couldn't care less about that anymore, it may have made me happy before but ultimately it was a hollow happiness. All I want is love and care; I just want to feel safe. I don't want to have to change myself for anyone, or pretend to be something I'm not. I just want someone who can piece me back together, I know I can't have this but, however painful, it's nice to dream.

"My feelings for Eric seem irrelevant now," says Kyle, cutting through the silence.

"No they're not," I reply unflinchingly, "and you need to hold on to them. Promise me that you will not let Damien plant doubt into your head, do not let him break your spirit Kyle."

"I promise," whispers Kyle resting his head on my shoulder, I rest my head on top of his suddenly exhausted.

"What do you promise pretty boy?" asks Damien, sparks flying as he re-enters the hut. He looks in amusement at us laughing. "Oh I see, how sweet. You promise to have and to hold," he slowly makes his way over to us, "for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer," he grins demonically now crouching down in front of us, instantly shooting our body temperatures up, "in sickness and in health," he grasps both of our shoulders, squeezing tightly. He emphasises the next inevitable line, taking his time to glare into both of our eyes, "until death do you part."

**Stan's Point of View**

There was no answer at the McCormick household; I even looked through Kenny's window but with no luck. Kenny wasn't in.

"It's not that strange," says Wendy as we sit on the curb outside his house, unsure of what to do now.

"It's just weird that neither of them is at home," replies Cartman, "where could they be?"

"Well why don't we think about whom Kenny could be with, he doesn't have a car, he can't have gone far." I say, rubbing my temples.

"The only other person Kenny seems to hang around with is Craig?" asks Wendy.

"I doubt it," I reply, "you remember last night; Craig was so out of it." Wendy and Cartman both nod in agreement.

"Well who else is there?" asks Cartman in desperation. It suddenly hits me, the person Kenny's spending more and more time with, someone who wasn't at the party last night. How could I forget?

"What about Damien?" I respond. Wendy looks at me in confusion and Cartman stares into my eyes before slowly nodding.

"I guess that's possible," he replies. "There is something strange going on between them."

"WHAT?" I ask shocked.

"I just think it's weird the way they're always missing lessons together, hiding out in that private hut alone, who knows what they could be doing? I asked Kenny about it in a jokey way and he seemed so momentarily shocked and fearful, it just makes me think that their relationship isn't as simple as he says." My mind whirs quickly as I take in this information.

"I went to visit them in the hut not long ago," I say hesitantly, "Kenny was acting strange, almost jealous, he didn't want me to be alone with Damien, and he didn't seem to want to leave." I feel a twinge of doubt in my mind as I'm saying this. "I just feel like something doesn't quite fit, Kenny didn't look loved up with Damien... he looked scared."

"I know I don't see Kenny that much," cuts in Wendy in a concerned tone, "but when he's in lessons he seems more worried than he used to, he looks more strained." I'd never really thought much about it but Wendy's right, Kenny hasn't been as lively as usual. I remember something Kyle asked me last night and decide to see if Wendy and Cartman know anything about it.

"I don't suppose you guys have ever been ultimate sledging?" They look at me baffled, raising their eyebrows, "it's where you stand up on the sledge and tie the rope around your wrists so you don't fall off."

"That sounds ridiculous," says Wendy, "I've never seen anyone doing that, and besides, what does it have to do with finding Kenny."

"Nothing," I say scratching my head, "it's just that he has cuts all down his wrists from it." Wendy stares at me wide-eyed, as if she's deep in thought. Cartman lets out an annoyed grunt.

"Kenny hates sledges," he says slowly, "he got seriously hurt falling off one when we were kids, I don't think he's been back on one since." Wendy screams and jumps up.

"Then maybe those cuts were caused by something else!" she exclaims.

"Or SOMEONE else," I yell as I jump up as well. Cartman follows suit, eyes widening in fear.

"S-Stan," he chokes out, "how did you find out about 'ultimate sledging'?" I suddenly realise what he's getting at and feel the fear as well.

"Kyle told me, y-you don't suppose he's involved in this?"

"I don't know!" yells Cartman, "but I have a feeling that something big is going on. We need to find out more, I need to know that Kyle is safe," he starts pacing.

"Is there anybody else that Kenny could be with, or who might know something?" asks Wendy frantically. We all look helplessly at each other, I feel the pressure building.

"BUTTERS!" cries out Cartman, "he was asking after Kenny at the party, now I remember he seemed rather desperate to find him."

"Well come on then," says Wendy, "grabbing my hand, "let's get back to the car and find him."

We drive in silence to Butters' house as our minds try to process what we've just discussed. How could it be possible for my two best friends to keep two massive secrets from me? Just after I've got over the shock of Kyle and Cartman, which is still something I'm not happy about, I find out that Kenny could be keeping a worse secret. My mind flicks back to that meeting in the hut, Damien's words echoing in my head: '_don't worry Stan will be fine...' _Could it be that Kenny wasn't jealous, but just concerned for my safety?

Wendy pulls up outside the Stotch household and Cartman is the first to scrabble out of the car, he runs down the path and hammers on the door. Wendy and I quickly follow, arriving at the door just as it's thrown open by Butters.

"Oh hello," he says, eying Cartman nervously, "what's wrong?" It never fails to amaze me how Butters can instantly tell if something's not right.

"Butters, do you know where Kyle or Kenny are?" asks Cartman.

"N-no I don't Eric, and I was kind of hoping that Kenny was with you because I can't find him."

"Butters, why do you want to find Kenny so badly," asks Wendy in a soft tone. He looks down at the ground and rubs his knuckles together, not saying anything.

"Is it because of Damien?" I ask boldly.

His head snaps up and he stares into my eyes in fear. "W-what do you know about Damien?"

"Well now I know that you're hiding something," I say crossing my arms.

"No I'm not."

"Butters, Kenny could be in danger," he closes his eyes and puts his head in his hands, "we may be able to help him if you tell us what you know." He looks up.

"How much danger?"

"We don't know that's why we need you to tell us." He nods and replies quickly.

"He claimed that he loved Damien, I'm n-not sure if he still does. I hope not. Damien's abusing Kenny... really badly. Why, he like cuts him and stuff. He seems to want to get out but then he doesn't, I'm not sure if he can. Kenny also said that he couldn't tell anyone, I think maybe something terrible would happen if he did. That's why I've been trying to find him, I've not seen him since he told me and I need to make sure he's alright."

Suddenly Cartman growls, turns away from the doorstep and begins running down the sidewalk, I sprint after him, staying close but slightly behind. We soon come to an abrupt stop outside Kyle's house. He bangs on the door violently until Ike opens it. He looks at us both, annoyed expression on his face.

"I've already told you that Kyle's not home," he grumbles, "in fact I'm the only one at home right now so beat it." Cartman ignores him, pushing him to the side and bolting up the stairs, Ike just gazes up after him too bemused to say anything. He turns to me and raises his eyebrow. Cartman soon comes crashing back down the stairs, grabbing me and muttering in my ear so Ike can't hear.

"Every single pair of shoes Kyle owns is up there and if you turn around you'll see his coat still hung up on the peg." I slowly turn around, trying to keep a straight face as my eyes meet with an orange and green coat. I turn back to Cartman and see fear blazing in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: And breathe. Phewww. It feels like everything has been building up to this moment, all the doubts and observations I've planted in their heads throughout the other chapters and the whole blooming ultimate sledging thing, don't try it at home kids because KENNY made it up and even he doesn't do it!

Thank you peeps... we're VERY close to the end now... then end which I know and you don't! *Evil laugh* (Well you may know it. You may just not know that you know it...)

Ha-ha 'Steffany209' I often find myself writing this in my head when I'm supposed to be doing work, then I realise I haven't been taking in anything that's going on!


	22. Fading

A/N: I've been watching too many Dip videos totally love that pairing right now...anyway here's chapter twenty two with a less than loveable **Damien.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Kenny's Point of View**

If you're subjected to something for long enough you can grow used to it. I've experienced pain for so long now that I just expect it, it doesn't make it any more bearable, it doesn't hurt any less but you just stop fighting it, you accept it. Kyle isn't used to it though, his screams echo around the hut as he thrashes violently next to me, attempting to kick Damien with his one good leg. Is fighting back best, or is it just going to get him into more trouble?

**Kyle's Point of View**

"Stop kicking me pretty boy," growls Damien in frustration, "it's very annoying." I glare at him and continue, refusing to bow to his demands. I'm not going to let him break me mentally, even if he breaks me physically, I just can't. Damien's eyes begin to glow red and I fear I know what's coming next but I continue kicking at him regardless. Memories of last night enter my head, the way Eric held me so caringly, and the way the kiss felt. Desperate for that feeling again I must hang on and not let this fucker win.

"KYLE I THINK YOU SHOULD STOP!" Kenny shouts, dread filling his voice.

"NO KENNY I'M NOT LETTING HIM WIN!" I holler back.

"B-but..." he trails off as I squeeze his hand harder. My whole body jolts in fierce spasms; it feels like fire is running through my muscles, burning into my skin. A boot is raised and an ear-splitting crunch is heard. I attempt to scream but no sound leaves my lips. My vision blurs as I desperately try to regain control of my body. I can hear Kenny and Damien's voices echoing around me.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT!" Kenny screams. I hear the sound of metal frantically rattling above us.

"I didn't need to do any of this," replies Damien sadistically.

"Then just let him go. You don't need torture Kyle, you have me." I try to protest but I'm hopelessly unable.

"Kenny, you're the reason I'm torturing Kyle. I'm hurting him because it hurts you. Look at him slouched there. He's breathing pretty heavily Kenny, face going white. He's in trouble isn't he?"

"Damien, please let him go, do whatever you want with me but just let him go," whispers Kenny.

"Even if I did set him free he couldn't get anywhere, both his legs are broken." They are? I attempt to lift my head to look at them but the blood thumps around viciously at the movement. I feel faint, I feel...

"Then let me take him to get help! I'll come back, you know I will, I have no choice."

"Ok then," he says, I notice through the haze that he's pointing a finger at me, a concentrated beam of heat flies out and melts the lock and I feel my arm fall to the ground. My body slides down the wall and onto the floor. I'm lying helplessly, incapable of doing anything about it. "On seconds thoughts I'll take pretty boy outside myself, give him some fresh air, that's all he needs. Isn't that right Kyle?" I groan as I feel myself lifted into scorching arms, these are not the arms I should be in; nobody should be in these arms.

"Damien, wait no! What are you doing with him? Please leave him alone!" Damien just sniggers as he opens a door and icy cold wind punches me in the face. I feel myself leave his arms and land in the snow, from the scorching to the freezing in a matter of milliseconds. Winded I desperately try to breathe.

"I'm going to tell you something about myself pretty boy," says Damien, I'm staring up at him but can only see a vague black outline. I shiver violently in the snow; my legs if there was ever pain there are completely numb now. "I can read Kenny's mind, it's one of the perks of owning his soul. That means that I know everything he knows." He pauses. "So tell me about you and Eric Cartman?" I breathe heavily the cold making it increasingly hard, trying to find my strength.

"I d-don' ha... have tell yo-."

He chuckles, "ahhh looks like there's some life left in you yet. I bet you're missing him." I pant, my mind racing over memories of Eric, random old memories enter my head and then leave, past arguments, the times when we helped each other, the times when we didn't. His face fills my mind and my heart races. "Do you love him?" My mind feels as if it's about to explode. "Do you love Eric Cartman pretty boy?"

"Y-yes I LOVE him!" I attempt to scream, it comes out as more of a whimper.

"Are you thinking about him?"

"I h-aahh. C-"My breath is leaving me, my words mixing.

"Think about him Kyle. Think about him as you die." Piercing eyes. Pain. Eric.

**Kenny's Point of View**

I sigh in relief as Damien drags Kyle back inside, I know I have little to be relieved about but at least he's out of the cold. However as I look over at his ghostly pale face and his blue tinged fingers, taking in the fact he's not moving my heart stops.

"DAMIEN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I scream.

"Don't have a fit he's still breathing." He drags Kyle back next to me, propping him up against the wall, I reach out and grab his ice-cold hand, cursing all the while. I squeeze his hand and to my relief he lightly squeezes back, hardly moving at all but showing me he's still here. His eyelids flutter but he can't open them, he mumbles something incomprehensible. "He loves Eric Cartman you know?" growls Damien. Yes I knew that, it's obvious they can't be without each other. "They may have to be without each other." Oh great he's reading my mind now is he. I hate you. "You know for Kyle and Eric their hate was actually love, their hate turned into love." Yeah well ours is the opposite then isn't it. "Awww you really don't love me anymore, I'm so sad."

"Why are you doing this Damien?" I whisper out loud, wanting to take the conversation out of my fucking head. I stroke Kyle's face and comb my hand through his hair, I can see him life fading before me. I let the tears roll down my face, unable to hold them in anymore.

"Why do you care about him so much?"

"Because he's my FRIEND Damien, I love him and it's my fault that he's in this mess."

"Just be thankful." I turn to glare at him, thankful about fucking what? "I could have brought along the naive innocent little blond, the one you have a lot of affection for, the one who actually knew about me." My blood boils and my heart screams.

"WHY SHOULD I BE THANKFUL THAT YOU TORTURED KYLE INSTEAD OF BUTTERS, WHY SHOULD I BE THANKFUL THAT YOU'VE SPARED ONE OVER THE OTHER?"

"So you're saying you'd rather I tortured the blond? Because I know that's not true."

"I'd rather you tortured neither you twisted fuck!" I can't help adding on the end: "please leave Butters out of this." I just couldn't stand to see Butters in pain, he's never hurt anyone, he's so caring, so genuine, he's so perfect and it breaks my heart because I foolishly went for the demon instead of the angel. I knew Butters had feelings for me but no I had to fall in love with Damien.

"Fine I'll torture you." He raises his arms as fire shoots from his fingers. Seeing him point his hands at me I close my eyes. I can do nothing but hope that the fire will warm Kyle up, if it will then I'm happy to be subjected to the blaze.

It all happens quickly after that, a yell could be heard from outside, a loud bang and an extremely angry looking brown haired boy, eyes that are usually chocolate turned black. There are others, I'm sure there are others, they scream although I can't take it in. So much black swishing around me. I lie here clinging onto Kyle, his hand deadly cold and limp in mine. I try to grab on as it's torn away but I can't, my body is weak. Everything is a blur around me, my eyes patched with red, a loud screeching in my ears. Bodies are flying, words are being thrown and I can't move and I can't cope.

My eyes make contact with blood red one final time as a stabbing pain enters my heart. I hear yells and bangs around me and my name being called by someone, I don't know who. Everything rushes around in a blur as I feel myself slowly slipping into death's comforting grasp. A hand grabs mine and I look up into the heart melting blue eyes of an angel.

* * *

A/N:

Crying.

THE END! HA. I JOKE! There's totally going to be an epilogue. (How much would you hate me if I just ended it here?)

This chapter was originally going to only be from Kenny's point of view but then I decided I wanted us to hear from Kyle again! Played around with doing Damien's point of view but no I'm happy with this!

My laptop spellchecker was not happy with Kyle's 'I h-aahh. C-'

Come on peeps thoughts and feelings? You must have them and I'd really love to hear them please? THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!


	23. Happy (Epilogue)

**Epilogue**

The usually loud and animated lunch table fell quiet for a few moments as the teens sat around all sighed. These were not said sighs however, they were far from it. The teens sighed because they all had something to be very happy about. Life was finally on their sides.

Kenny McCormick looked across at Stan and Wendy, his arm was slung around her shoulder, she was leaning on him, gazing into his eyes. He kept bending his head down to kiss her soft lips, unable to stop himself. They were both laughing, smiles wide on their faces. It was as if they were in their honeymoon phase all over again. The events that had happened about a month ago had undeniably strengthened their bond, Wendy seeing what a caring and gentle boyfriend she had, Stan seeing that even though he had problems he had someone amazing to help him through them.

Kenny's eyes also wandered to the redhead boy, who unable to sit on a cafeteria stool was sat at the end of the table in his wheelchair. Even though both of his legs were plastered up, leaving him incapable of walking and he'd fractured his wrist leaving him incapable of writing, Kyle still insisted upon going to school, not wanting to fall behind or feel left out. Kenny smiled fondly to himself as Eric lovingly cut up Kyle's food, enabling Kyle to hold his fork in his one good arm and shovel it in. No one could argue anymore that Eric Cartman didn't care about Kyle Broflovski. Even Kyle's mom eventually had a problem objecting when she saw how much the brown-haired boy did for him. He barely left Kyle's side, happily pushing the wheelchair around and assisting him with day-to-day things he could no longer do. He helped him to get dressed. He helped him to the toilet and even offered to give him sponge baths. You couldn't dispute with the fact he would do anything for his boyfriend. They had an utterly unbreakable bond. Kenny made eye contact with Kyle, who grinned at him, eyes full of joy. He couldn't begin to explain how thankful he was that this boy was here at all, he was found just in time, a few minutes more and it would have been too late.

Kenny finally looked down at the small blond boy next to him, who was deconstructing a burger. Kenny chuckled lovingly reaching out the grab the boy's hands. Butters looked up into Kenny's eyes. Something they shared in common was their eyes, the same shade of hypnotising light blue. They could stare into each other's eyes for hours, and they did do. Everyone believed that Kenny had just fallen unconscious as Kyle had. They as usual couldn't recall him dying; everyone that is apart from Butters. Butters remembered everything. He could recall grabbing Kenny's hand and watching as his life slowly slipped away. The two of them had no idea how this was possible. Maybe love was the answer, maybe Butters was a gift given to Kenny so he could be cared for, a gift from a higher power, perhaps from God, perhaps from Satan.

Kenny always spent his time after school with Butters. On this particular day he lay with Butters on his bed. He enjoyed doing this so much, just having someone soft and gentle to hold, to feel like he had the power to love again. Damien had killed him and the deal had been broken, he had no idea where the demon was now but it didn't matter, Damien no longer had any control. He didn't know why Damien had killed him either; he could have killed everyone else easily. They were strong but they were no match. Perhaps he'd finally had his fun and perhaps it got too complicated with too many people knowing.

Butters was lying on top of Kenny, kissing up his back softly, slowly caressing it with his soft hands. "You're wounds are healing," he murmured softly, "the name is still there but it's fading." Kenny turned around to face Butters and pulled their lips together. The burns would leave scars; they both knew they would never fully fade. Kenny would be left with the mark of Damien forever, the memories would never leave and not all the wounds would heal. Kenny had Butters though, he had his angel and he was free.

"I love you Butters," whispered Kenny knowing that this was what true love felt like, passion although ideal for some was not what he wanted anymore.

"I love you too Kenny," whispered Butters, bringing their lips once more together in a gentle, tender kiss.

* * *

A/N: They deserved a happy ending so that's what I gave them! I mean let's face it I did put these peeps through a lot of turmoil.

It's over *crying*

It may sound corny but I want to thank you so much for sticking with this story and for sticking with me! You're all fantastic. The reviews have been totally motivating and the support amazing. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. (Sounds like I'm accepting an Oscar or something.)

Group hug everyone... yes even you! xx


End file.
